Marioneta Del Destino
by Merlina Inuzuka
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke//Que es lo que tiene el destino preparado, a Hinata, justo cuando se da cuenta, que Naruto, no podra ser para ella, aqui es donde todo comienza, debera oponerse, o dejarse llevar ? ¿Cual sera la mejor decision?
1. La Flor De La Discordia

Solo una aclaraciòn que es muy** IMPORTANTE, **Cuando _Hinata_ cuanta la histroria, aparecera en _letras cursivas, _cuando sea **Sasuke** sera en **negritas**, y cuando sea Naruto sera en subrayado, cuando sea el narrador estara normal

* * *

**Marioneta Del Destino  
**

Inicio

_CAPITULO I La Flor De La Discordia_

¡Hinata!! Puedo pasar, soy yo Hanabi-

adelante – le dice Hinata mientras guarda sus cosas en una mochila

adonde vas hermana-

a una misión y ¿sabes con quien voy a ir?- le dijo Hinata con mucha emoción

con Naruto- contesto la pequeña con una voz de obviedad

si- contesto con muchísima emoción. En ese momento termino de guardar sus cosas y dijo -ya termine, Hanabi ya me voy, le puedes decir a mi padre que voy a una misión de emergencia- En ese momento Hanabi grito -si, no te preocupes yo le digo adiós hermana- con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata corría apurada hacia la entrada de la aldea pues allí le estaba esperando Naruto, hasta que al fin llegó

hola Na.. Na..Naruto- exclamo la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba

que tal Hinata estas lista para nuestra misión- le dijo Naruto

si- contesto tímidamente la chica de piel pálida

bueno entonces vámonos- exclamo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar

Mientras Hinata y Naruto iban caminando, Naruto iba hablando de todas sus aventuras, Hinata que siempre se reía

en serio Hinata, como siempre yo tenía la razón-

jajaja- reía Hinata discretamente , cuando de repente Naruto exclamó

mira hemos llegado-

Era un campo lleno de plantas, y muchos insectos en especial mariposas, era un lugar hermoso

que bonito lugar- exclamó Hinata mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila – mira Naruto estas son las plantas que debemos buscar señalándolas con el dedo-

muy bien Hinata empecemos-

Y si los dos empezaron a buscar y cortar plantitas, todo iba muy bien, Hinata se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, pues las ocurrencias de Naruto le hacían mucho reír.

- bueno Hinata hemos cumplido con nuestro encargo- hablaba Naruto, mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol para descansar. De repente pensó – que bonita flor-, en ese momento pensó en Sakura, pues esa era de color rosa, esa tonalidad rosa era muy similar a la tonalidad del cabello de Sakura y la arrancó. Mientras Naruto pensaba en aquella pelirrosa, Hinata empacaba cuidadosamente las hierbas que habían recolectado durante la misión.

-listo Naruto, he guardado todo-

_Mientras yo guardaba las cosas, Naruto se hallaba sentado en un árbol, parecía cansado, aunque debo confesar que yo también me encontraba agotada, pero no me importaba, pues con el simple hecho de recordarle, hacía que recuperara la energía de nuevo. Ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la aldea, es más ya estábamos en la puerta cuando unas palabras estremecieron mi ser, de repente Naruto empezó a hablar y me dijo – hey Hinata tengo que confesarte algo- al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón retumbo, muchas preguntas se formularon en mi mente "¿al fin se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento?, ¿será posible que este amor que he guardado por tanto tiempo sea liberado?, ¿podré ser feliz?". Recuerdo que en ese momento Naruto llevaba una hermosa flor color rosa en la mano, mientras yo veía esa flor y regresaba mi mirada ilusionada para verle a la cara el dijo lo siguiente – ves esta flor Hinata- me dijo con exagerada ilusión, yo solo llegue a sonrojarme esperando y el continuo – es para Sakura, planeo pedirle que sea mi novia ¿que te parece?-_

_Justo en ese momento me desmorone, en mi cabeza solo retumbaba su voz pronunciando dos palabras a la vez "Sakura y novia",_

_Ese era mi fin mi desdicha había aparecido dentro de mi interior y aunque trataba de contener mis lagrimas, frente a él fue inútil, ya que una escapo, provocando que el hiciera una pregunta obvia, pero letal – ¿te sucede algo Hinata?- acaso no era obvio me dije a mi misma , no era obvio que lo amaba, sin embargo el insistía en saber que me ocurría, sin embargo yo solo alcance a decir la excusa más estúpida que se me ocurrió – no pasa nada , solo tengo una basurita en el ojo- aunque era estúpida mi respuesta parece que el si lo creyó , aunque en realidad quería gritarle a la cara que lo amaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo, en ese momento lo sentí inútil, creo que ya no había nada que hacer por mi corazón. Después de eso Naruto se despidió de mí, llevándose en la mano aquella hermosa flor rosa, mientras veía como se alejaba de mí, rompí en llanto, ya no pude más solo recuerdo como el se iba tras su felicidad, mientras la desdicha comenzaba a acecharme, estaba lista para llevarme._

_Después de mi desilusión me dirigí a mi casa, como de costumbre la noche ya casi se hacia presente y la luna ya empezaba a asomarse._

_Ya en mi casa me dispongo a darme un baño de agua caliente para olvidar mis penas, entro a mi casa llorando, y noto que mi hermana Hanabi, se da cuenta de que no puedo parar de llorar. Me quito mi rompa y me sumerjo en la tina de agua hirviendo, esperando que se lleve mi tristeza, pero no es así sigo igual de triste y deprimida, como el baño no funciono, me voy a mi cuarto para dormir y ver si mí deseo de ser amada por Naruto se puede hacer realidad en mis sueños._

_De repente mi hermanita entra por la puerta y me pregunta que porque tengo los ojos hinchados, comienzo a contarle lo ocurrido, pero cuando voy por la mitad de la historia me quiebro en llanto y la abrazo como si la hermana menor fuera yo y no Hanabi._

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi que se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Hinata, decidió hacer algo por su hermana, estaba entre dos opciones la primera era buscar al imbécil de Naruto y confesarle los sentimientos de su hermana o buscar una manera para que ella olvide a Naruto, como la primera se le hizo que no era de su incumbencia, opto por la segunda y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade.

Mientras Hanabi se dirigía a la oficina, iba pensando en si era lo correcto, como se sentina insegura acerca de su futura acción decidió arrepentirse

creo que esto no me incumbe- se dijo a si misma, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su casa.


	2. El Juego Del Destino

CAPITULO 2 "El juego del destino"

_Me levanto sin ganas de vivir, ahora si solo soy un cuerpo sin alma, me dirijo a la regadera, para ver si con el agua olvido mi dolor, salgo de esta y me pongo mi ropa de entrenamiento, pues era hora de practicar, lo único que quiero, es morir y desaparecer. Termino mi entrenamiento me baño de nuevo y salgo a la calle para distraerme._

_Veo mucha gente, tenia tiempo que no veía tanta gente, reunida en la aldea , la gente gritaba,-! ya volvió, ha regresado!, a pesar del escándalo, no decido ponerle atención hasta que escuche su voz , fue reavivarte, y de repente mi curiosidad apareció y me acerque a la multitud para averiguar que ocurría, me acerque y lo vi ahí estaba con el ninja Uchiha, que había sido redimido, y ahora volvía a la aldea, de repente algo me empujo con mucha fuerza hacia donde estaban esos dos, yo caí con tal fuerza, que mi pantalón se rasgo en ese momento me sentí una basura pues nadie había notado que estaba herida._

_Me levante rápidamente, y sin darme cuenta el ya me había visto, gire la cabeza para verlo, pero lo que percibí fue un par de manos que estaban entrelazadas, levante mi cara para verle a los ojos, pero algo inesperado sucedió, una lagrima salió de mis ojos._

Después de un rato Hanabi iba caminado ya venia de regreso, caminaba muy pensativa, en su mente solo habitaba la desolación de su hermana.

-Hinata- venia tan distraída, sus pasos eran tan pequeños, que era casi imposible escucharlos, cuando se topo a lo lejos con una imagen muy desagradable. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento era - ese infeliz de Naruto, mira que mi hermana sufriendo por ti y tú paseándote con esa tipa como si nada por la aldea- Hanabi no podía contenerse estaba a punto de ir y gritarle lo que su hermana no se atrevía a decir. Mientras corría hacia el lugar donde se encontraban aquellos dos, choco con un muchacho alto, fuerte y extremadamente atractivo, choco con Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Hay!!- grito de dolor Hanabi.

Sasuke solo la miro fríamente, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, es más ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarla, solo la miro con desprecio y se fue.

-vaya patán- se dijo así misma, con el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo, Hanabi había olvidado sus intenciones y regreso a casa.

_Han pasado varias horas desde que lo vi entre el tumulto, ahí estaba él tomado de la mano de Sakura, después de derramar un lagrima me di la vuelta, y decidí perderme un buen rato no quería ver a nadie, ni a Neji incluso ni a mi hermanita Hanabi, que siempre sabia que decir o al menos hacerme reír._

Ya era de noche, muy tarde la calle solo era iluminada por la luna, esa luna que era cómplice de la parejas, que solo se alcanzaban a ver las siluetas.

Hinata corría, harta de su desilusión, harta de ser como es, harta de todo.

-¿Por qué?- se decía una y otra vez mientras iba corriendo desesperadamente, cuando de pronto choco con un muchacho alto.

-¡hay!- calló al suelo la pobre Hinata.

El muchacho solo la vio con desprecio sin tomarla en cuenta, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de alegar o de distinguir quien era, solo se levanto dijo disculpas y se fue llorando.

Llego a su casa triste, herida no solo físicamente sino del alma.

Hinata, donde has estado he estado muy preocupada, no me avisaste que salías, y por eso no te pude acompañar- le dijo Neji con un tono de preocupación, mientras Hinata escondía su cara y su pierna

Perdóname, por no avisarte, hermano mío- le dijo Hinata dulcemente y se fue a su habitación

Ya en su cuarto se dirigió al baño se lavo las manos y se levanto el pantalón y lavó la herida, la enjuago muy bien pues no deseaba que estuviera infectada.

¡duele!, cuando me caí no me dolía tanto, incluso cuando choque con ese muchacho no sentía dolor- mientras se miraba su herida que estaba un poco hinchada

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se levanto muy temprano y se dispuso a ir a comprar un poco de pomada curativa, para su rodilla, caminaba lento pues le dolía mucho, mientras caminaba por la aldea vio a un tumulto de muchachas en frente de una puerta dejando regalos y demás cosas, todo ese tumulto eran las admiradoras de Sasuke Uchiha, pero como era la nueva, todas las chicas de la ciudad estaban alborotadas por el.

- vaya que habrá de interesante- se dijo así misma sin prestar mucha atención

-Hay no que, que fastidio, cada día es lo mismo acaso no se aburren de yo las rechace y las rechace una y otra vez, creo que hubiera sido mejor no regresar- se decía Sasuke que se encontraba adentro de la mansión mientras ideaba un plan de cómo escapar de sus admiradoras. Cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Sasuke siempre había estado acostumbrado a que las chicas lo persiguieran pero esta muchacha que pasaba por la calle parecía no interesarle por ningún motivo, mientras veía a la muchacha se distrajo y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a todo su club de fans, a su mansión por suerte logro escapar sin que dieran cuenta

_Después de comprar el ungüento curativo, me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade, pues tenía una misión que cumplir. Camino por la calle ya me encuentro más tranquila, mis ojos han dejado de llorar y parece que mi corazón ha dejado de sufrir aunque sea un poco. Llegue a la oficina toque la puerta, Tsunade me recibió y comenzó a darme ordenes de mi misión, no era un misión peligrosa, solo era de llevar unos pergaminos a una aldea cercana y regresar, mientras me explicaba mi misión un muchacho aprecio en la oficina, estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido por mucho tiempo, cuando le grito a la Hokage, - quiero una misión ahora- la Hokage solo sonrió, el muchacho aun no había notado mi presencia, hasta que alzo su cara me miro con una mirada penetrante , yo solo sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas, cuando de repente unas palabras salieron de la boca de la Hokage_

_muy bien Sasuke Uchiha, esta será tu misión, acompañaras a Hinata Hyuga, en la entrega de unos pergaminos medicinales a la aldea del Té y regresaran de inmediato solo vi a la Hokage sonreír y alcance a percibir como Sasuke asentaba con la cabeza_

_Era algo extraño de pronto llega en ninja redimido a la oficina, pidiendo una misión y lo asignan a una misión conmigo, ¿que raro?_


	3. La Sabiduria De Hanabi

**ATENCIÓN**

Solo una aclaraciòn que es muy** IMPORTANTE, **Cuando _Hinata_ cuanta la histroria, aparecera en _letras cursivas, _cuando sea **Sasuke** sera en **negritas**, y cuando sea Naruto sera en subrayado, cuando sea el narrador estara normal

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 3 "La sabiduría de Hanabi"**

-_deben presentarse en la puerta de la aldea a las 8:00 de la mañana, llegaran a la aldea del té en unos tres días aproximadamente, ahora pueden retirarse- esas fueron las últimas ordenes que dio la Hokage antes de nuestra misión._

_Salí de la oficina de la Hokage, estaba algo molesta, era la primera vez, que me sentía molesta, pues nadie me había consultado si yo deseaba que Sasuke Uchiha, fuera conmigo a la misión, yo deseaba ir sola, para tratar de mejorar mi situación emocional, poner en orden mi mente._

_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me encontré con Kiba, venia a darle el informe sobre su misión, a pesar de que todos ya éramos Jounin, aún no nos asignaba un equipo de Genin, tendríamos que esperar a que se graduaran para hacer la selección. Por esa razón estábamos teniendo misiones de poco riesgo._

-oye Hinata, es muy temprano, ya desayunaste- pregunto Kiba, animado

- no, aun no – dijo Hinata

-bueno Hinata que te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos, yo invito ¿Qué te parece? Y de paso me platicas que has hecho -

- esta bien Kiba –

Caminaban por la calle, Kiba y Hinata , se dirigían a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca del ramen ichiraku, lugar donde siempre estaba Naruto comiendo, de repente Hinata se detuvo enfrente de ichiraku, dejando que Kiba se adelantara , en ese instante Hinata se dijo así misma – seguramente ahí debe de estar Naruto, con Sakura-

Cuando un grito interrumpió su pensar

hey Hinata apúrate, - mientras se acercaba a la peliazul - ¿Qué tanto ves?-

na… na… nada – contesto la chica no muy convencida

mmm.....… bueno, no importa, ven- tomándola del brazo y llevándola a una mesa que daba a las calle, era de esas mesas en las que ves a todo el mundo pasar.

Empezaron a ordenar, al parecer el muchacho con el perro, tenía, muchísima hambre, pues casi se ordeno toda la carta

me traes uno de estos, a si y esto, esto también- de repente el muchacho paro de ordenar para preguntarle a Hinata – ¿y tu?, ¿que vas a pedir?-

creo que un té y un pastel- dijo Hinata alegremente, al parecer su molestia había pasado, se sentía mejor. Hasta que cierta personita se acerco

¡hola!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Naruto, apareciendo el muchacho del lado de Hinata. –hola Hinata , hola Kiba – cuando Hinata sintió su presencia y escucho su voz se puso increíblemente roja parecía que iba estallar

Hinata ¿estas bien?- pregunto Kiba

Ss..s..si –

Bueno muchachos, me tengo que ir adiós solo pase a saludarlos por que los vi - dijo Naruto con su acostumbrada energía. Mientras Naruto se iba una pregunta por parte de Kiba sorprendió a la muchacha de piel pálida – después de todos estos años, ¿todavía lo amas?- dijo algo triste

Si, Kiba, aunque se que no tuve, tengo, ni tendré, ninguna oportunidad con él- dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos y recorría su rostro

¿ porque dices eso?, Hinata, no te des por vencida tan rápido- dijo mientras le ofrecía una servilleta para que secara sus lagrimas

Naruto y Sakura son no... no... novios Kiba- dijo Hinata, tratando de contener sus lagrimas, ante esa cruda realidad

¿Quién te dijo, eso?, además, no importa si son novios o no, tu Hinata , eres un chica con muchas cualidades no te desanimes, solo por que Naruto, dice querer a Sakura, estoy segura de que tu también, tendrás una oportunidad de amar y ser amada como te mereces- dijo Kiba con mucho animo, para Hinata dejara de sollozar

¿tu crees eso, de verdad?-

claro, pero olvidemos eso a un lado, ¿que hacías en la oficina de la Hokage tan temprano, Hinata?- mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

la Hokage , me mando a llamar para una misión de entrega, tu sabes-

si odio esas misiones ¡no hay acción!!!- exclamo Kiba golpeando la mesa – ¿por cierto vas a ir sola? –

no, Sasuke Uchiha ira conmigo-

¡¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!!!!!! , que demonios tiene que hacer ese engreído contigo- gritó Kiba

esta bien Kiba, solo es una misión y nada más-

_El desayuno había estado delicioso, me despedí de Kiba, para ir a mi casa a buscar las cosas que necesitaría para la misión, justo en ese momento vi la peor cosa, una imagen que me estremeció, ahí estaba Naruto, con Sakura, abrazados y dándose un beso._

_Salí corriendo inmediatamente como es mi costumbre, en mi cabeza esa imagen estaba presente, y yo solo pensaba , - acaso yo no merezco ser amada por la persona que amo, porque el destino me tortura tanto, que hice mal- mientras lloraba , parecía que no podía parar mis lagrimas, no tenia control sobre ellas._

_Llegue a mi casa llorando, solo se encontraba en la casa mi hermana Hanabi que se acerco a mi para tratar calmarme, eso siempre lo hacia cada vez que me veía llorar,_

_no me digas Hinata, viste a Naruto con Sakura, de nuevo- me dijo mi hermanita, había acertado. Al parecer su edad no le impedía entender mi dolor, yo solo alcance asentar con la cabeza._

_Sabes que Hinata, creo que deberías buscar una nueva oportunidad, yo creo que ya has sufrido demasiado- me dijo Hanabi, tal vez harta de verme, llorar, talvez cansada de tener que se mi pañuelo de lagrimas, después de haberme dicho esas sabias palabras, se fue y me dejo sola en mi cuarto._

_Reflexionaba acerca de lo que me había dicho Hanabi, tal vez ella tenía razón era momento de darme una oportunidad y dejar atrás este amor que me hacia tanto daño, pero solo había una incógnita en mi cabeza ¿Cómo yo he de hacer eso? si siento que lo amo demasiado._


	4. “La Misión y La Nueva Oportunidad

**ATENCIÖN:**

Solo una aclaraciòn que es muy** IMPORTANTE, **Cuando _Hinata_ cuanta la histroria, aparecera en _letras cursivas, _cuando sea **Sasuke** sera en **negritas**, y cuando sea Naruto sera en subrayado, cuando sea el narrador estara normal

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 4 "La misión y la nueva oportunidad"**

Se levanto muy temprano, pues tenia una misión que cumplir, ya su corazón se encontraba mucho mejor al parecer la noche y las palabras, le hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Era una mañana nublada con un poco de lluvia, la muchacha peliazul corría, para llegar puntual, pues no le gustaba hacer esperar, corría por las calles, hasta que llegó a su destino, puntual como siempre.

-que bueno que llegas, puntual, vámonos- ahí estaba Sasuke, hablándole a Hinata con su habitual frivolidad

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Me ordeno con la cabeza que nos fuéramos, yo sabia que sería un viaje largo, pero algo me incomodaba su extremada frialdad me hacia sentir miserable, mientras mas avanzábamos, más resonaba en mi lo que Hanabi me había dicho eso de buscarme una nueva oportunidad y de tratar de olvidar a Naruto que tanto daño me había hecho, lo único que yo entendía era que Naruto no era del todo culpable, como parecía, pues el no sabia que yo le amaba._

**-Descansemos aquí para que comamos algo- dije, ella solo alcanzo a asentar con la cabeza, de repente empezó a sacar de su mochila un montón de cosas al parecer eran ingredientes para preparar la cena, porque ya habíamos caminado todo el día, era de noche , al ver que empezó a cocinar , me fui a dar una vuelta , pues la verdad no tenía ganas de platicar con ella , me sentía cansado y me acosté en el suelo a dormir, cuando de repente una voz me llamaba, era una voz dulce, muy dulce como si se tratara de un ángel, se parecía mucho a la voz de mi madre**

**- Sasuke… Sasuke…, despierta es hora de cenar- de repente abrí mis ojos, y justo en ese momento vi unos ojos aperlados que reflejaban una tristeza profunda, la mire unos segundos y me levante, ella corrió hacia donde estaba la fogata, así es había una fogata una fogata que yo no había encendido, y decidí preguntarle como había hecho el fuego, ella dijo un montón de cosas sin importancia al parecer ella no era una inútil como lo era Sakura , que siempre tenía que ser salvada por Kakashi, Naruto o por mi .**

**Nos fuimos a sentar en un par de rocas , olía tan delicioso, cuando probé la comida note que era un platillo que mi madre solía hacer, en ese momento solo pensé que estaba delicioso, tenía tiempo que no comía algo así , pues siempre comía en un puesto que estaba cerca de mi casa.**

Mientras los dos muchachos estaban comiendo, Hinata vio a Sasuke como si su platillo le diera algo de nostalgia, un profundo silencio estaba entre aquellos dos muchachos, tan callados, tan lastimados por el destino, tan parecidos.

cuando llegue a la puerta de la entrada, tenias mucho tiempo esperándome- dijo Hinata para romper el hielo

no, yo acaba de llegar, llegaste puntual- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se alistaba para dormir

que bueno- dijo Hinata tímidamente, era la primera vez que hablaba con Sasuke

ah por cierto Hinata, la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo Sasuke con mucha frivolidad, pero al parecer Hinata logro descubrir que no había tanta frivolidad en aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que la hicieron sonrojar.

La noche se había terminado, el sol brillaba, era un día hermoso al parecer todo estaría bien , ya solo faltaba un día para llegar a la aldea , cuando de repente Hinata vio como un par de kunais salían de entre las ramas

cuidado!!!!- grito Hinata, Sasuke activo su sharingan, cuando salieron unos cuatro hombres – queremos los pergaminos medicinales que traen- mientras uno de los ninjas hablaba, otros cuatro hombres salieron de su escondite, así es era un total de ocho hombres contra Sasuke, en ese momento el joven pelinegro pensó,- no podré pelear y defender a Hinata a la vez- pues la muchacha era la que llevaba los pergaminos, cuando de repente Hinata activo su byakugan.

Sasuke , no te preocupes yo protegeré los pergaminos – su mirada cambio, ahora era una mirada feroz, y llena de fuerza, Sasuke la miro a los ojos, pudo sentir que podía confiar en ella a pesar de que era una chica, al fin y al cabo ambos eran jounin, no habría de que preocuparse.

Cuatro hombres atacaron a Sasuke y tres Hinata, Hinata usó el puño suave para hacerse cargo de ellos y dejarlos inconscientes mientras Sasuke peleaba Hinata calló indefensa al suelo, algo estaba mal – ¿acaso Hinata estaba herida?- se preguntaba Sasuke, de repente un hombre salio de entre los arbustos para atacar a la indefensa muchacha, cuando Sasuke intervino para salvarla y dar fin a la batalla.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- dijo Sasuke extrañamente preocupado, dejando atrás su frivolidad por un momento

- si – contesto mientras se levantaba su pantalón para dejar ver su herida, al parecer era aquella herida que se había hecho un día que andaba por la calle.

- puedes caminar- dijo Sasuke, volviendo a su habitual frivolidad

- si…. creo que si – decía Hinata mientras se trataba de poner de pie

- bueno vámonos-

- ay!!, me duele – Hinata, se quejaba

Sasuke volteo para verla y le dijo – levántate el pantalón, quiero ver tu herida- Hinata solamente se sonrojo y obedeció, mientras la muchacha se levantaba el pantalón Sasuke tomo un pañuelo y le puso un poco de agua fría, cuando volteo, vio la pierna de la joven ensangrentada, se dispuso a limpiarle la herida, Hinata estaba sorprendida y muy sonrojada, una vez limpia la herida Sasuke dijo- hay que llegar rápido al país del té o si no esa herida se te infectará, por lo que veo no puedes caminar así que te tendré que cargar- dijo Sasuke fríamente

A pesar de que Sasuke era extremadamente insensible con ella, la muchacha siempre se ponía sonrojada y no sabía por que

_No Sasuke, estoy bien, recuerdo que le dije, yo puedo caminar, -¡NO!! No digas tonterías y súbete a mi espalda, herida no eres útil en la misión- me dijo con una voz fuerte como si estuviera molesto, - lo lamento, no quería darte molestias- le dije a lo que el me respondió -no crees que debería de ser yo el que decida si esto es una molestia o no-, -realmente lo siento- ya mejor no hables y súbete- me dijo de nuevo_

_Me subí a su espalda, en ese momento Sasuke me dijo -ves como no muerdo- yo solo alcancé a sonreír, recuerdo que su espalda era tan calida, era tan calida que me quede dormida._


	5. Cuando La Verdad Se Desata

**IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO**:

Solo una aclaraciòn que es muy** IMPORTANTE, **Cuando _Hinata_ cuanta la histroria, aparecera en _letras cursivas, _cuando sea **Sasuke** sera en **negritas**, y cuando sea Naruto sera en subrayado, cuando sea el narrador estara normal

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_CAPITULO 5 "Cuando La Verdad Se Desata"_

El muchacho iba corriendo, era de noche, iba corriendo detrás de una silueta, gritándole desesperadamente – espera, espera, no te vallas que hice mal- le decía el muchacho a una pelirrosa

todo Naruto, todo- le dijo la muchacha al joven harta de esa situación – esto se acabo, es más no se como pudo empezar- le dijo cruelmente a un rubio que parecía amarla.

¿Y eso que significa, Sakura ?- pregunto Naruto preocupado

¡que esto se acabo, que tú y yo no somos novios, que ya no hay nada entre nosotros!!- dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba de aquel rubio, que se encontraba perplejo por la respuesta

Después de lo ocurrido, Naruto se encontró con Kiba, quien inmediatamente al ver su estado, pregunto que era lo que le ocurría.

Sakura y yo , ya no somos novios, ella me ha dejado- dijo Naruto muy desanimado

No te preocupes, Naruto ven te invito sake para que olvides tus penas ¿que te parece?- dijo Kiba con gran animo para ver si Naruto levantaba ese animo

Esta bien contesto- el muchacho desganado

Ya había pasado un buen rato, ahora los dos muchachos estaban pasados de copas, estaban borrachos

oye Kiba, recuerdas la misión en la que había que buscar ese bicho, ya hace mucho tiempo atrás- dijo Naruto con dificultad

como he de olvidarla, si tu imbécil arruinaste la misión como de costumbre- dijo Kiba mientras bebía

sabes en esa misión vi a la mujer más hermosa, era más hermosa que Sakura y que todas, aquella mujer que parecía un ángel danzante- dijo Naruto

¡uy !!!!!!! que romántico me saliste idiota – dijo Kiba en tono burlón

lastima que solo fue mi imaginación- dijo Naruto algo triste

como que tu imaginación, quieres que te diga un secretito Naruto –

¿acerca de que es tu secretito?- respondió Naruto sin mucho interés

de la mujer que viste en esa cascada , yo….. se…… quien….. eesssssss-

Naruto solo abrió sus ojos azules ante tal asombro, pues siempre había pensado que fue su imaginación, o un sueño cuando Kiba empezó a hablar

-esa mujer es………. Hinata………..- dijo Kiba susurrándole al oído el nombre de la hermosa mujer.

Me levante temprano, me dolía la cabeza, de la borrachera que me había metido anoche no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pasado anoche, solo sabía que Sakura y yo habíamos terminado, y que después me fui a beber con Kiba, pero algo me inquieto esa noche, quería averiguar si lo que Kiba me a había dicho era verdad, que si Hinata era la mujer que vi en la cascada hace ya tanto tiempo , necesitaba confirmarlo pues Kiba me lo confeso estando, bajo los efectos del alcohol, necesitaba saberlo ya, así que fui a buscarlo a su casa

Oye Kiba abre, toque su puerta una y otra vez hasta, que me abrió y me dejo pasar, no me importaba nada solo quería saber si era verdad lo que me había dicho, anoche así que inmediatamente le pregunte- oye aliento de perro lo que me dijiste anoche, sobre Hinata ¿es verdad?- ¿Qué te dije?- pregunto somnoliento – que ella era la mujer de la cascada, aquella mujer que vi en aquella misión cuando fuimos por lo del bicho ese –

En ese momento Kiba reacciono, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, mil cosas excepto la conversación que había tenido con Naruto, no podía recordar, Kiba solo esperaba no haber delatado a Hinata , con haberle dicho a este que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto .

-Contesta idiota, es verdad – exclamo Naruto

Al parecer Kiba no podría mentir, - si Naruto es verdad, Hinata es la mujer de la cascada-

En ese momento el muchacho exclamo que iría a buscar a la joven Hyuga, pero Kiba le detuvo diciéndole que Hinata estaba en una misión, omitiéndole quien era su acompañante.

Por otro lado Sakura, se encontraba en la mansión de Sasuke, tocaba y gritaba – Sasuke, estas ahí- , hasta que una anciana que estaba harta del escándalo que Sakura estaba haciendo le dijo

el muchacho no esta tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo- dijo la anciana

¿Cómo cuanto tiempo? – dijo Sakura

como unos tres días

gracias- exclamo Sakura mientras se decía así misma – seguramente ha de estar en una misión- y regreso a su casa.


	6. Nuevos Sentimientos

_CAPITULO 6 "Los nuevos sentimientos de Hinata y Sasuke"_

**Ella subió a mi espalda, su olor era muy agradable, además de que su cuerpo era muy calido, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, y ahí fue cuando me gire para decirle que ya casi llagábamos , cuando la vi ahí estaba en mi espalda , dormida, parecía estar cómoda y dormía placidamente, al parecer ya me tenía más confianza, y eso me hacia sentir extraño , como faltaba camino por recorrer decidí dejarla descansar un poco más .**

**Después de mucho caminar, al fin habíamos llegado, y rápidamente fui en busca de un doctor, para que le revisara su pierna, la verdad no fue difícil encontrarlo, me metí rápidamente al consultorio y le explique rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, el doctor me dijo que pusiera a Hinata en aquella camilla, para eso tuve que despertarla de su lindo sueño y separarla de mi, una cosa extraña me pasó, no deseaba separarla de mí.**

-Hinata, despierta, ya llegamos, estamos con el doctor - le dijo Sasuke, para que la muchacha despertase y la coloco sobre la camilla. La peliazul abrió sus ojos, estaba un poco confundida, mientras Hinata recuperaba su conciencia Sasuke le dijo que iría a entregar los pergaminos y que después regresaría por ella para comer algo, Hinata solo asentó con la cabeza.

-Bueno señorita, déjeme ver su pierna- dijo el doctor amablemente

- si- contestó Hinata, mientras se levantaba el pantalón no sin antes sonrojarse, de repente el doctor comenzó a hablar para romper un poco el hielo con la peliazul. El doctor hablaba y hablaba hasta que Hinata vio su expresión del rostro.

- está bien- pregunto Hinata preocupada

- si, solo esta un poco hinchada, por lo que veo, no hay necesidad de que te pongas histérica, como tu novio- dijo el doctor mientras le sonreía

- ¿mi novio?- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-si, el muchacho que te trajo estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo el doctor, mientras hacia un ungüento, para Hinata

- doctor, el… el… no es mi novio solo es mi compañero de misión- dijo Hinata

- en serio, pues no lo parece, a ver esto te va arder un poco, pero te va curar enseguida, en unas horas estarás bien- dijo el doctor mientras recogía sus cosas

_Rápidamente el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y la hinchazón también, mi pierna estaba mejorando. Mientras esperaba a Sasuke, las palabras del doctor recorrían mi cabeza, la verdad no me desagradaba la idea de que Sasuke, fuera mi novio, tal ves deba ser él la oportunidad a la Hanabi se refería. De repente una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos._

_veo que ya te encuentras bien, ¿ya puedes caminar?-me dijo Sasuke_

_si , gracias- contesté yo_

_muy bien Hinata, vayamos a comer- me dijo_

_Me sentía un poco triste, pues al poder caminar, se que ya no tendría oportunidad de sentir su cálida espalda._

_Caminamos un buen rato sin cruzar palabra, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño lugar para comer, la verdad era muy bonito y la muchacha que nos atendió era amable, muy amable, comimos rápidamente, me sentía tan bien a su lado, a pesar de que casi no nos habláramos, a pesar de su frivolidad, frivolidad que yo no entendía._

**Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos de la aldea, nuestra misión, estaba lista ahora solo, teníamos que regresar. Caminábamos lentamente, donde había un montón de mariposas, yo la veía, era tan dulce, las mariposas se acercaban a ella, con mucha confianza, no se si estas sintieran su bondad, y ella, ella, me hacia ser alguien diferente. De un momento a otro pasó ya habíamos llegado a la aldea, ella iría a su casa mientras yo iría a la mía, en ese momento pensé que no quería separarme de ella, ¿porque?, no lo sé, yo solo sabía una cosa ella me hacia sentirme extraño, mientras yo me hundía en mis nostalgias, su voz las interrumpió**

**- gracias - me dijo, mientras extendía su mano, para tomar la mía – gracias de que- le dije, - por lo que hiciste por mi Sasuke Uchiha, espero no haber sido una molestia – me dijo Hinata dulcemente , a lo que yo le conteste – ya te he dicho , que yo soy quien decide que es una molestia- . De repente ella sonrojo, me dijo adiós y se fue.**

La muchacha se despidió, dulcemente del Uchiha, y ambos se retiraron a sus casas

-¡ya, regrese!- decía Hinata mientras se quitaba los zapatos

- a hola Hinata, ¿como te fue en tu misión?, ¿estuvo todo bien?- decía su primo Neji, preocupado

- si hermano mío, todo estuvo bien, no hay de que preocuparse- contestó Hinata, mientras le sonreía, pero le sonreía de una manera diferente – hermano mío que te parece si me doy un baño y vengo a entrenar contigo, un rato, ¿Qué te parece?-

- esta bien, dijo Neji- no sin antes pensar- mmm…, su sonrisa, es diferente, es más algo ha cambiado, sus ojos ya no se ven tristes, me pregunto que habrá sucedido en esa misión- se decía Neji, mientras Hinata se retiraba de la habitación

Por otro lado, Sasuke, llegaba a su casa, mientras entraba vio su buzón que estaba lleno de cartas, y en la entrada un montón de cajas. Antes de entrar quito las cartas de su buzón y las tiró, lo mismo hizo con las cajas.

no puede ser, que estas nunca se cansan, acaso no entienden- se decía Sasuke, mientras entraba a la mansión, puso las llaves en la mesa y se preparo un baño de agua caliente, saco su ropa limpia de unos cajones las puso sobre su mesa y se fue a encerrar al baño.

Se introdujo a la tina de agua caliente , ahí estaba Sasuke, disfrutando su baño, cuando de pronto el agua lo empezó a obligar a que cerrara sus ojos, y justo en ese momento una imagen se vino a su mente, acompañada de una palabra – Hinata-

De repente abrió sus ojos dijo en voz alta -Hinata, que rayos haces en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué?, si es la primera vez que tengo una misión contigo, que extraño me siento al recordar, tu olor y tu forma de ser- se levanto de de la tina, tomó una toalla, se cambió y se fue a dormir, un poco confundido.


	7. Dolor, prisa, y corazon

**CAPITULO 7 "Dolor, prisa y corazón"**

_Me levante temprano para ir a comprar algo para el desayuno, ya habían pasado dos días desde la misión con Sasuke, la verdad ya me sentía mejor, creo que mi corazón poco a poco se estaba recuperando, llegue a la tienda y compre unas cuantas frutas y verduras, pague y tomé mi camino de regreso, mientras caminaba hacia mi casa una voz estremeció mi ser._

_Era la voz de él, de Naruto, quien entraba a la tienda de la que yo acababa de salir, el no notó que yo estaba ahí, así que me dispuse a salir corriendo, por una razón no deseaba verlo, pues, el tan solo verlo reavivaba mi amor y mi dolor, mientras corría choque con un muchacho, todas mis cosas quedaron regadas por el suelo, de repente, unas manos aparecieron para ayudarme a recogerlas. Cuando levante mi cara, para dar las gracias me di cuenta de que era Sasuke_

_- gracias- le dije, mientras nos poníamos de pie_

_- no deberías andar, corriendo por la calle, puedes lastimar a alguien- me dijo un poco molesto, yo solo recuerdo que me sonroje, me sentía tan, apurada, tan acorralada, que solo le dije adiós acompañado de un lo siento por haber chocado con él y seguí mi camino_

**Hinata se fue con mucha prisa, era la primera vez que la veía tan aturdida, me pregunte, que la había puesto así, solo me intereso un poco. Mientras caminaba hasta el lugar donde siempre desayunaba, escuche una voz aturdidora, una voz, molesta pero conocida**

- ¡que no puede ser, que el ramen este, tan caro!- gritaba un rubio, con todas sus fuerzas

- ese el precio ¿lo va a comprar si o no?- protesto el encargado de la tienda

De repente la campana sonó, alguien había entrado

¡porque no pagas de una vez y te vas tarado!, deja de hacer escándalo, ten algo de educación- le dijo Sasuke, quien había entrado a aquella pequeña tienda, para comprobar que la voz aturdidora era de Naruto

y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión. Además si tanto te afecta, por que no lo pagas tú- grito Naruto mientras se ponía cara a cara con Sasuke

¡ no tengo por que darte explicaciones, eres un inepto, paga de una vez, y cállate!- le dijo Sasuke

**Salí de aquel lugar, para ir a desayunar cuando una presencia, me llegó por la espalda, era Naruto que quería que lo invitara a desayunar, al final de cuentas lo tuve que invitar, quien diría que ese inepto es mi amigo, pasaron las horas cuando me contó algo que me exalto, pronuncio un nombre, que me hace sentir extraño**

-**¿Oye Sasuke, no ha visto a Hinata?, sabes tengo que hablar con ella – me dijo el idiota, ante esta pregunta, no puse mucho interés, fue hasta la segunda pregunta, cuando mi rabia comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo**

**- ¿crees que si le pido que se mi novia, acepte?-**

**- por supuesto que no, eres un tarado, Naruto además, tu eres novio de Sakura ¿no?- era la primera vez que sentía que iba a perder la cabeza , y era por una persona a la que acababa de conocer, yo no entendía, pues un nuevo sentimiento acaba de aparecer dentro de mi ser. Después de esas, cuestiones molestas, el idiota empezó a contarme cosas sin importancia para mí, pues solo una cosa retumbaba en mi cabeza, las intenciones de Naruto hacia Hinata, termine de desayunar, pague la cuenta y me fui a mi casa, a descansar, me sentía aturdido, por lo que me había dicho Naruto .**

**Alguien toca la puerta con desesperación, y me despierta de mi sueño, voy a abrir pero con pesadez, en verdad detesto las visitas inesperadas.**

-¡Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!- grito una muchacha de pelo rosado, al ver al joven Uchiha

-¿Qué quieres, acaso no sabes que odio las visitas?- contestó el muchacho molesto por aquella visita

A Sakura sin importarle esa indirecta, tomó a Sasuke del brazo, y lo saco de su casa, el pobre de Sasuke estaba cansado, así que no puso mucha resistencia

-¿Por qué no me llevas a tomar un helado?- dijo la joven

- acabo de desayunar gracias- contesto Sasuke sin interés

A Sakura, no le importó la indiferencia y aún así lo obligo a tomar un helado con ella, mientras Sakura comía ese helado, empezó hablar sobre su rompimiento con Naruto, el pobre de Sasuke estaba cayendo en desesperación, era increíble que Sakura no parara de hablar, hasta que por fin se detuvo, se levanto tomo a Sasuke y se fue de ese lugar.

*

-Hanabi!.., olvide esto de la tienda, puedes ir por favor- le decía Hinata dulcemente

-si, seguro pero con una condición- dijo la joven, pícaramente,

- a ver cual es tu condición, hermana-

- que Neji vaya conmigo- mirando al pobre de Neji que estaba sentado en un banco tomando té, cuando escucho esa condición, el pobre muchacho escupió el té, pues odiaba acompañar a Hanabi, por algún encargo ya que él siempre terminaba pagando todo, mientras que la joven Hanabi se quedaba con el dinero que su hermana le daba.

- no, no quiero- replico Neji

- esta seguro que no quieres, hermano- sonriendo Hanabi en forma amenazadora, como si supiera algún secreto de Neji, o algo por el estilo

- esta bien Hanabi, iré contigo- decía el muchacho

-ahorita regresamos- gritaron los dos mientras se despedían de Hinata

Caminaban, por la calle Neji y Hanabi, habían cumplido con el encargo de Hinata

- no puedo creer que me hayas embaucado de nuevo, Hanabi – decía Neji un poco deprimido

- jaja,- rió Hanabi, cuando pasaron por una imagen poco agradable

-ese no es Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura?- dijo Neji

- ¿en donde?- pregunto Hanabi inocentemente

- ahí – respondió Neji

Hanabi volteo y al momento de mirar quedo admirada por lo que vio

esa es Sakura , la novia de Naruto- dijo feliz la pequeña

¿Cómo es novia de Naruto?-

si., pero si esta con el patán-

¿patán, Sasuke Uchiha?-

si hermano, larga historia- dijo Hanabi mientras sonreía, pues sabía que eso significaba, que Sakura ya no era novia de Naruto, por la tanto el rubio estaba libre, se sentía feliz , pues sabía que su hermana lo amaba y tal vez esa sería la oportunidad que Hinata había estado esperando toda su vida, al menos hasta ese momento

Mientras esto ocurría en la mansión Hyuga, irrumpían en la cocina, lugar donde se encontraba Hinata

-hija has visto a Neji o a Hanabi- exclamaba una voz, la voz de Hiashi el padre de Hinata

- si padre, los mande a un encargo- contesto Hinata

- me da gusto que no estén, recuerdas nuestra ultima platica acerca del futuro del clan ¿verdad?- dijo Hiashi de una forma muy seria

- si padre, como olvidarlo-

- sabes que ya estas en edad de tomar las riendas del clan, pero para que puedas tomar el clan a tu cargo debes estar casada ¿verdad?, y bien hija has pensado en alguien como tu futuro marido, déjame decirte que me encuentro preocupado, ya que estas próxima a cumplir el límite de edad, y no has tenido novio, ni siquiera un pretendiente- dijo Hiashi

- lo sé padre, solo me quedan dos meses para encontrar a alguien- dijo Hinata preocupada, pues sabia que eso no sería cosa fácil, entendía que debía casarse, pero no esperaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido

- sabes hija que tienes, mi apoyo, para quien tú elijas, pero también entiendes que tengo plena confianza en ti, y se que escogerás a la persona indicada- decía Hiashi mientras se retiraba de la cocina

si padre- contestó Hinata

La relación de Hinata con su padre se había mejorado mucho, desde que se había convertido en un jounin, parecía que le tenia más afecto, y parecía que reconocía el esfuerzo de la muchacha, y también parecía que reconocía que había crecido tanto en mente como en fuerza y no solo eso también sabía, que era una muchacha digna de confianza, digna de ser una Hyuga.

_Por unos días me había olvidado de la situación del clan, hasta aquella pequeña platica que sostuve con mi padre, mientras pensaba en lo que debía de hacer , mi hermanita llegó muy contenta noté su felicidad de inmediato, tenía curiosidad de preguntar, pero preferí esperar hasta después de comer._

_Habíamos terminado de comer, subí a mi cuarto para darme un baño y relajarme, pero antes de que preparara mi baño mi hermanita irrumpió en mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa, cosa curiosa quería saber a que se debía aquella sonrisa._

_-Hey Hanabi, ¿por que estas tan contenta?- le pregunte_

-_ ¿yo?, tu hermana es la que deberías de estar contenta- me dijo con una ilusión enorme_

_- ¿por que Hanabi?-_

_- como que porque, porque al fin tendrás, tu oportunidad con Naruto- me dijo exaltándose de felicidad_

_- ¿a que te refieres?-_

_- bueno hermana…. Es… que vi a Sakura, la novia de Naruto, besándose con otra persona, la vi con Sasuke Uchiha –_

_En ese momento no sabía que pensar, no sabia si sentirme feliz por que Naruto era libre y al fin tendrá mi oportunidad, o sentirme triste por que me volví a enamorar y yo volví a perder, así es me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha, y era increíble como el destino volvía a jugar conmigo, era como si fuese el juguete favorito del destino._

_Mi hermana me miro y pregunto que me ocurría, yo preferí callar, para no agobiarla como la ultima vez así que le dije que me iba a dar un baño, al escuchar el tono de mi voz , mi hermana se fue sin reprochar._

_Después de escuchar lo que me dijo Hanabi, me quede dormida un buen rato, cuando de repente alguien llamó a mi puerta, y me despertó de mi sueño haciendo regresar mi frustración._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_recuerden: la edad de hanabi es de 17 años aproximadamente, y la de hinata es casi 22, bueno eso es todo adios nos vemos el cap 8 "impulsos"  
_


	8. Impulsos

Se que me tarde bastante en este capitulo y lo siento, pero creeame que ya tengo el capituloo 9, que se los dejare, cuando crea que esta listo asi que adios!!!!!!

Disfruten este capitulo, y si tiene duda no olviden mandarme un review, aH!!! por cierto es importante que elan la nota al principio de este fic adios!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 8 "Impulsos"**

_-Entrega para la señorita Hyuga- era el mensajero que traía en sus manos un rollo que decía lo siguiente_

_"Reportarse a primera hora de l mañana en la oficina de la Hokage_

_para la asignación de una nueva misión"_

_Recibí el rollo y una vez leído decidí cerrar la puerta cuando de repente algo me lo impidió, me asomé y ahí estaba en frente de mí, ahí estaba con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, ahí estaba en frente de mi, con una mirada llena de determinación, me tomó del brazo, yo no puse resistencia, estaba aun impresionada, me llevó a un parque cerca de mi casa, lugar donde el me abrumó con una pregunta que me dejo fría, pues no sabía que contestar._

_¡Hinata, Hinata dime una cosa, es cierto que tu eras la mujer de la cascada la que vi en aquella misión sabes a lo que me refiero!- me decía mientras me tomaba de los hombros, para poder dejar mi mirada al descubierto, para poder dejar mi mirada y mi alma a merced de él para que no hubiera posibilidad de mentir._

La muchacha agacho la mirada, para no tener que ver los ojos de aquel joven hiperactivo, que le cuestionaba una y otra vez esperando respuesta de la muchacha peliazul, la joven agacho su mirada, esa mirada que siempre reflejaba tristeza, y mientras se agachaba como era de costumbre unas palabras salieron de sus labios.

si…., si… Naruto , aquella mujer era yo- contestó Hinata

El ojiazul respiro profundo, para hacer la siguiente pregunta un poco más tranquilo

hey Hinata – dijo aquel mientras tomaba a la muchacha de pelo azul de su mentón – ¿no quieres ser mi novia?-

_Tantos años había esperado por esas palabras, para que un día cualquiera, un día común y corriente llegará él con esa pregunta, que hace unos días yo había deseado escuchar, pregunta, que según yo, me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, Mientras veía los ojos de Naruto en espera de una respuesta unos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, la misión con Sasuke, los sentimientos que él me hacia sentir, lo que me dijo Hanabi, esto ultimo peso más, esto ultimo fue fundamental para dar mi respuesta._

-si- contestó la muchacha no muy convencida, como si algo no estuviera bien

- ¿en serio?, de veras Hinata no te arrepentirás, bueno entonces a partir de hoy, tu y yo seremos novios

- ¿novios?- repitió la muchacha entre suspiros, no muy alentadores

- si novios, y que te parece, si para comenzar te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el muchacho invadido de felicidad, mientras la muchacha asentaba con la cabeza.

_Novios, a eso se reducía todo, tanto dolor, tantas lagrimas, en verdad creía que yo me sentiría, invadida de felicidad, pero al parecer esta no estaba presente en mi corazón, me sentí extraña Naruto estaba junto a mí caminando, era la primera vez que mi corazón se sentía confundido, creía estar completamente segura, de que yo lo amaba, miles de pensamientos invadían, mi mente miles de recuerdos, miles de preguntas, a las cuales yo no podría dar respuesta, me sentía más agobiada que aliviada, acaso todo lo que pase con Sasuke, y todo lo que sufrí con Naruto, era parte de un plan, de un plan que yo no podía comprender, en ese momento Naruto habló para interrumpir mis pensamientos_

-ya llegamos, Hinata, ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti mañana?- me dijo alegremente, cuestión que respondí con un –no-, pues yo tenia una misión que cumplir, le explique todo, y al parecer el lo entendió a la perfección , pero algo pasó, de repente se me acercó y me besó, fue un beso, así es un beso, al cual yo no pude responder , después de recibir aquel beso me sonroje, enormemente, después de eso, Naruto se despidió de mí y se marcho diciendo que nos veríamos después de mi misión, yo aun me sentía impresionada.

Caminaba el joven Uchiha, de regreso, hacia su casa lo hacía solo, ya no estaba Sakura con él, caminaba solo y hartado de tener que soportar a esa mujer, más bien a esas mujeres que no entendías las indirectas, mientras habría la puerta, golpeó un rollo con el pie

¿que ese esto?- se dijo el muchacho inquieto, lo examino y vio que tenia el sello de la oficina de la Hokage, lo abrió cuidadosamente para leer su contenido, aquel rollo decía lo siguiente

"Reportarse a primera hora de mañana en la oficina de la Hokage

para la asignación de una nueva misión"

-una nueva misión, mmm…. Al menos será útil para no tener que soportar a mis estúpidas fans, creo que estará bien- se decía el muchacho mientras habría la puerta, para poder entrar a su hogar.


	9. El Poder Del Tè

CAPÍITULO 9 "El poder del té"

-Naruto, Naruto, ¿habré hecho lo correcto al aceptar tu propuesta??- esa pregunta retumbaba y retumbaba y retumbaba en la cabeza de la muchacha que se hallaba acostada en su cama mirando la pared. De repente se levanto se puso su ropa vio el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche y salió sigilosamente de su casa para poder despejar su mente en la calle, para ver si se convencía de que lo que había hecho había sido lo mejor.

- porque no tengo esta sensación de felicidad, acaso este sentimiento medio vació es la felicidad- se decía una y otra vez

La muchacha continuaba caminado por la calle cuando de repente entro a una tienda, una tienda que vendía té.

Se escucha la campana sonar, alguien había entrado a esa pequeña tienda

-buenas noches – dijo la joven Hyuga mientras se acercaba al mostrador, mostrador que estaba, atendido por una anciana

- ¿que clase de té , estas buscando?- pregunto la anciana

- uno que me haga sentirme tranquila- dijo Hinata sin muchos ánimos, de repente la anciana le dijo Hinata algo que estaba fuera del plan

- niña tus ojos están llenos de tristeza, ¿como es posible que tan joven y tan triste?, ¿es que acaso no has encontrado el amor?- le dijo aquella anciana llena de sabiduría

Hinata solo agacho la cabeza, indicando que la anciana tenía la razón, de repente una lagrima cayo por el rostro pálido de aquella muchacha, de aquella muchacha que se sentía triste, confundida, en compañía de aquella lagrima una pregunta salio de su boca

anciana, usted…usted… ¿sabe que es el amor? ¿Como sabe que esta enamorada?- dijo mientras lloraba

no llores, tu a tú edad no debes de llorar, yo no puedo responder aquella pregunta, esa respuesta esta solo en tu corazón- le dijo la anciana mientras le daba un pañuelo

pero mi corazón esta confundido- dijo Hinata algo triste por no haber encontrado respuesta

¡no!, tu corazón no esta confundido, es tu mente, camina , y aclara tu mente y veras como las dudas desaparecen- le dijo la anciana mientras empacaba el té de Hinata – toma y vete tranquila, veras que tu sola encontraras la respuesta -

La muchacha, salio de esa pequeña tienda de té, para ver si caminando, olvidaba sus penas, a ver si a si aclaraba su mente.

-¡Maldición!, no hay té, tendré que ir a comprar- decía aquel muchacho de pelo oscuro, mientras azotaba, una pequeña puerta – tendré que salir- mientras veía el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina, era muy tarde, - mejor no, mejor mañana- se decía el muchacho, hasta que se asomo por la ventana vio la luna y se dejo hechizar por aquella luna llena que era cómplice de los amantes, que era la cómplice de todos, y el muchacho salio.

_Aun me sentía confundida, no había entendido, lo que aquella anciana me había querido decir, la verdad me sentía agobiada, por un lado me sentía insegura, pues Sasuke me hacia sentir nerviosa, como antes me ocurría con Naruto, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, Naruto ya no me hace sentir esos sentimientos que ahora Sasuke despierta en mi._

De repente la muchacha choco con alguien, alguien que le haría ver la verdad, sobre su corazón

**Y de repente ella apareció, ahí estaba con una pequeña bolsa, entre sus calidas manos y la vi después, era como si el destino me la hubiera puesto en frente, así es con ella empecé a creer en el destino por una vez en mi vida.**

-Lo siento, discúlpeme, fue mi culpa- decía Hinata sonrojada

- cuantas veces te he dicho que detesto que digas perdón por todo- contestaba aquel moreno mientras le tendía su mano para levantarla del suelo, que se sentía lleno con tan solo verla

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hinata inocentemente pues no se había percatado en donde estaba

- por si no lo sabes este es mi pórtico- dijo Sasuke, irónicamente

- tienes razón, discúlpame-

-¡que te dejes de disculpas! Me puedes decir ¿que rayos haces aquí a estas horas de la noche, no crees que es peligroso?- decía Sasuke preocupado, preocupación que sorprendía a aquella muchacha de piel pálida, que se ponía de pie mientras contestaba aquella pregunta

- tienes razón, ¿y tu Sasuke? ¿ ibas a salir?- pregunto Hinata, tiernamente

- si iba por un poco de té- contestó Sasuke, esa era la primera vez que Sasuke daba una explicación ante una pregunta hecha por una chica, a la cuál apenas conocía y que de un momento a otro le hacía sentir diferente

- sa.. sa.. Sasuke , no vayas yo acabo de comprar té, no me importaría, prepararte un poco de té, claro si tu quieres-

- está bien- contestó Sasuke sin replicar

**La invite a pasar, la verdad me agradaba la idea de tenerla conmigo, aunque sea por unos momentos, la casa normalmente siempre se sentía vacía y fría pero en cuanto ella entró el ambiente cambio.**

_Era un lugar frío, pero con muchos lujos, ahora entendía porque él se comportaba de esa manera, tal vez el sentía solo y abandonando al igual que yo _

-Sasuke ¿donde esta la cocina?- preguntó la muchacha con confianza, al parecer aquel joven pelinegro ya no era un extraño para ella.

- por ahí señalando, hacia la derecha – dijo Sasuke

Hinata llegó a la cocina, se apresuró a sacar un traste para hacer el té, cuando se dio cuenta de que la cocina estaba extremadamente limpia, así que por curiosidad s Hinata le pregunto lo siguiente

mmm… Sasuke, ya cenaste, no quieres que te prepare algo de cenar- pregunto Hinata dejando salir esa dulzura que era característica de ella

no gracias- mientras Sasuke respondía su estomago hizo un ruido extraño, que indicaba que el heredero Uchiha no había comido.

_Yo solo sonreí, me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, para prepararle algo era gracioso hacerlo enojar y ver como cambiaba de opinión, cuando estaba con Sasuke me sentía más fuerte, me sentía feliz , con él yo tenia sensaciones desconocidas para mí, con el mi mundo cambiaba._

**Se fue a la cocina mientras yo me quede sentado en la mesa, esperando, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recordaba lo que era la compañía, en ese momento algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, acaso este sentimiento que aparece cada vez que la veo y que se que ella esta aquí, es amor será posible, que esto es amor a esto es a lo que llaman amor.**

**listo Sasuke ojalá te guste –me dijo Hinata regalándome una sonrisa, mientras me servia la cena, olía delicioso, yo no me imaginaba que ella cocinara tan bien, la verdad era que me agradaba su compañía , verla sonrojarse ante palabras inexpresivas que yo le decía, en si ella me hacía sentir diferente.**

De repente una pregunta directa, salio de la boca de Sasuke

Hinata ¿estas enamorada de alguien?- pregunto Sasuke viéndola directamente a los ojos, para que no hubiera posibilidad e mentir

¿pero porque me preguntas eso? – contesto Hinata sonrojada

sabes odio que la gente me conteste con otra pregunta-

lo siento- decía Hinata mientras agachaba la mirada

De pronto Sasuke se acercaba a aquella muchacha de pelo azul , la tomo del mentón, solo se podía escuchar como el corazón de la joven Hyuga latía al tener a Sasuke tan cerca de ella, él la miró a los ojos y le dijo teniéndola cara a cara

-sabes algo yo TE AMO- dijo el joven con una voz baja

Hinata solo abrió sus ojos aperlados y comenzó a llorar

_Y comencé a llorar, porque era la primera vez que me sentía correspondida, era la primera vez que me sentía amada y como siempre yo había cometido un error gigante, me había hecho novia de Naruto sin estar segura de lo que sentía por el, que tonta , le comente a Sasuke lo de Naruto, y me dijo_

_-Eso no es problema Hinata, y tiene solución- en ese momento estaba a punto de comentarle lo que mi hermana Hanabi me había dicho cuando de pronto me besó, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, fue una sensación extraña y además que me agradaba._

**Y la besé, sus labios eran como un manjar, un manjar que en mi vida había probado, era puros y llenos de inocencia, sus lagrimas rozaban mi rostro, era un sensación especial como si de pronto me volviera adicto a esos labios que era la primera vez que habían sido besados.**

**Justo en ese momento el reloj de la sala interrumpió nuestro beso, estaba marcando las doce de las noche, era tarde, Hinata solo reacciono diciendo**

**es tarde, tengo que irme- le dije que me esperara que la acompañaría a su casa pues era muy tarde, ella acepto y nos fuimos.**

**Caminábamos callados, y después de tanto caminar llegamos a su casa la tomé del brazo y me despedí de ella dándole un beso en los labios, ella solo sonrojo y me correspondió como solo ella, sabría hacerlo. Y me fui con dificultad pues no deseaba separarme de ella **


	10. Verdades

CAPITULO 10 "verdades"

_Entre a mi casa como de costumbre, me quite mis zapatos y subí la escalera para irme a dormir, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mi mente unas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, el TE AMO que Sasuke me había dicho unos momentos atrás, se hallaban en mi cabeza, mi corazón hallaba una felicidad a medias, pues mi mente no dejaba que esta estuviera completa, ya que el error me perseguía aun no sabia como manejar la relación temprana que tenia con Naruto, aquella relación que yo había anhelado por tanto tiempo y que se vio interrumpida por lo juegos del destino, de tal modo que esta relación , que de un momento a otro apareció , lo mismo ocurría con el amor que creía sentir por él, y digo que creía porque ahora otra persona había entrado a mi corazón_.

Después de batallar con el sueño Hinata quedo sumida en aquel mundo, en ese mundo donde lo imposible se hace posible y donde se puede ser feliz por al menos un rato.

Sonaba un despertador en un cuarto de una mansión, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, el sol aún no salía de su escondite, y aquel muchacho se levantaba de su cama para alistarse y salir de su hogar. Caminaba aquel muchacho de pelo negro por las calles aun vacías, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tsunade para reportarse, y afinar detalles de la misión.

Alguien toca la puerta….

adelante- anuncia Tsunade, mientras Sasuke entra en la oficina quedando enfrente del escritorio de la Hokage, esperando recibir instrucciones para la siguiente misión

bueno ¿de que se trata la misión? – reclamo Sasuke, pues la verdad si se encontraba un poco harto de aquellas misiones, tan simples.

No comas ansias, debemos esperar a tu acompañante- dijo Tsunade

Yo no necesito un acompañante, puedo ir yo solo- contesto el joven Uchiha algo molesto

Puede ser, pero en esta misión es mejor que vayas acompañado, además ya has hecho misiones con esta persona- replico Tsunade

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta, una muchacha de pelo azul, y piel pálida apareció

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Hinata con una voz baja y tímida

- adelante, pasa a ti te estábamos esperando- dijo Tsunade

- buenos días Sasuke- dijo la muchacha al notar la presencias de Sasuke en ese lugar

- buenos días- contesto el muchacho de pelo negro, sin ninguna preocupación aparentemente.

Un ambiente extraño se sentía, pero fue cortado por Tsunade, cuando comenzó a hablar.

muy bien, su misión consistirá en lo siguiente deberán ir a recoger los pergaminos medicinales, que ya hace unos días habían ido a dejar, es necesario que se muevan sigilosamente pues contienen información sumamente importante que solo le concierne a Konoha y al país del té-

esta bien, pero ¿cuando partiremos?- pregunto Sasuke

en este momento, entre más rápido lleguen esos pergaminos a la aldea será mejor, lo dejo en sus manos.- explico Tsunade

Aquellos jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina, y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la aldea y comenzaron en un silencio rotundo, mientras caminaban Hinata no dejaba de pensar en lo Sasuke le había confesado.

**No habíamos hablado desde aquella noche, noche en la que yo le había confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando, y aun no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse era hora de descansar, así que decidí que acamparíamos aquí, ella solo me miró y asentando con la cabeza se fue a sentar a un pequeño tronco que se hallaba en aquel campo. Comenzó a sacar sus cosas para preparar la cena, me sentía un poco mal , así que me fui, de aquel lugar.**

_Ya estábamos lejos de la aldea, ya habíamos caminado más de medio día, yo solo pensaba en lo que Sasuke me había confesado y en lo que Hanabi me había comentado, la verdad yo me sentía aturdida por todo lo que había ocurrido además de que no había cruzado palabras con Sasuke desde aquel buenos días en la oficina de Tsunade. De repente Sasuke ordeno que descansaríamos en este lugar yo solo acepte la orden me acomode en un pequeño tronco y me dispuse a cocinar mientras cocinaba Sasuke se retiro del lugar sin decir nada cuando me di cuenta el ya se había ido._

_Ya había terminado de cocinar así que me dispuse a ir a buscarlo, pues la cena se iba a enfriar. Y ahí lo encontré sentado a la orilla de un pequeño río, aventando piedras._

-Sasuke ya es hora de cenar- le dijo Hinata

De repente Sasuke se levanto y tomo a la muchacha del brazo, para hacerle la siguiente pregunta

-Haz pensado en lo que te dije ayer- dijo Sasuke algo frió

- s...S...si…y también en otras cosas- contesto Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

- ¿bueno y que piensas?- pregunto el muchacho pelinegro

- he pensado en muchas cosas Sasuke, como… - en ese momento Hinata fue interrumpida por la histeria Sasuke

- ¡en que has estado pensando Hinata, en que!!!- grito Sasuke, un poco desesperado

En ese instante Hinata comenzó a llorar, comenzó a llorar como nunca, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, el joven Uchiha la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a cuestionar.

**Me sentía desesperado, no me gustaba verla llorar, y le pregunte que ocurría, ella levanto la cabeza me miró con eso ojos aperlados llenos tristeza y me dijo lo siguiente**

**yo no creo que tu me ames Sasuke- me dijo mientras escurrían unas lagrimas por su rostro. Como era posible que ella pensara en eso, después de todo era la primera persona con la que yo me sentía diferente, y con lo que todo pasaba a segundo plano en donde ella era lo más importante. Después de aquellas palabras, su voz irrumpió en mi mente diciéndome lo siguiente.**

**Mi hermana Hanabi, te vio besándote con Sakura, y además…..- no pudo terminar de hablar, pues inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.**

_No podía detener mis lágrimas, mi dolor era profundo, ni siquiera había podido terminar de hablar, pensé que ya había sufrido suficiente con Naruto, pero al parecer ocurría lo contrario, entre más cerca me encontraba de Sasuke, más dolor sentía, era un dolor que yo no comprendía, el era tan inexpresivo conmigo, me hablaba con tanta frialdad pero al parecer eso no impedía que yo me sonrojara o me estremeciera cuando estaba cerca de él._

Las lagrimas de Hinata no permitieron que terminara de hablar ni de exponer sus razones, pero eso no fue impedimento para Sasuke pues comenzó a hablar, la tomó del mentón y le dijo

es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, no puedo creer que creas en eso, eso es una mentira, una estúpida mentira- era la primera ocasión en la que Sasuke Uchiha, sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones, a alguien que apenas comenzaba a tratar.

Mientras daba explicaciones el muchacho se acercaba más y más a lo labios de aquella joven llena de dolor, llena de dudas y a la vez necesitada de amor.

_Mientras el se acercaba más y más a mí, unos recuerdos, vinieron a mi cabeza, recuerdos llenos de dolor, llenos de decepción, reaccione me ubique y le grite – ¡no!!- alejándome de Sasuke poniendo una pequeña distancia entre él y yo, yo lo sabía esto iba a terminar mal, pues yo sentía que saldría herida, como siempre ocurre, sabía que me había enamorado, pero también yo sabía que no iba a ser correspondida a pesar de que mi corazón me dijera lo contrario, pues siempre yo era la tonta y la que al final nunca era feliz, desde que tengo memoria siempre había sido así, y yo sentía que esto nunca iba a cambiar._

Ella puso distancia, él no entendía porque, la joven se alejo, ella se recargo en un árbol, con la cabeza agachada, entre el silencio de la noche, solo sus lagrimas se escuchaban, aquella muchacha que sabía que la desgracia la acechaba y que su felicidad no podría ser ni con uno ni con otro, pues creía que su destino era ser infeliz por siempre.

**No entendía porque el rechazo, después de todo yo le había dicho la verdad, en ese momento una idea patética cruzo por mi mente, pero al final de cuentas era una posibilidad, tal vez ella creía que jugaría con ella, me acerque a ella lentamente **

_Él comenzó a acercase como si quisiera acecharme, intente escapar de él pero me fue imposible, el rápido ya me tenía acorralada_

Después de mucho hablar y alegar, aquel joven se acerco a la muchacha y le dijo lo siguiente mientras se acercaba a su oído

yo no planeo jugar contigo, veras que si me das una oportunidad, yo no te decepcionare, se lo que sentías por Naruto, tus ojos que no paran de llorar me lo dicen, por favor una oportunidad.- confeso el Uchiha a aquella muchacha

La joven peliazul solo abrió sus ojos, pues nunca imagino que el heredero Uchiha estuviera pidiendo una oportunidad.


	11. Luna

CAPITULO 11 " Luna"

_Yo no creía lo que estaba escuchando, acaso Sasuke Uchiha pedía una oportunidad conmigo, yo que me sentía tan poca cosa, era terrible … pero tal ves solo tal ves yo debía de dejar de poner trabas y dejarme llevar ._

_-¿quieres una oportunidad? ¿Para que? ¿Estas seguro de que la quieres conmigo? ¿Porque? ¡¡Porque no juegas con otra!!!- dije en medio de mi confusión_

Sasuke solo sonrió pícaramente para contestar lo siguiente

-Yo no planeo jugar contigo, ya te lo he dicho, además ya te confesado lo que siento- regresando a sus frialdad de costumbre, pero de repente la tomo del mentón y la besó, así como si nada

**No soporte más y la besé, besé aquella mujer poseedora de eso labios embriagantes. Era como si algo me atrajera hacia ella, hacia si dulzura inconfundible.**

_Y me besó, de nuevo él me beso, y me deje llevar por aquellos labios que en mi vida me imagine sentir, pues nunca creí que esto fuera a terminar así. Intento separarme, pues se que esto no esta bien, mi mente comienza a entrometerse con mi corazón, pero algo me impide separarme de aquel muchacho, que me estaba besando, que apenas acababa de conocer, que me tenía entre sus brazos._

_Logre percibir aquel inútil intento de separación, por parte de Hinata, pero la retuve en mis brazos, pues en verdad quería que solo fuera mía. No tenía planeado otra cosa más que hacerla mía para que nunca se separara de mí. _

Y así fue, aquel intento de Hinata fue inútil, pues el Uchiha no lo permitió, la pobre de Hinata solo de ruborizaba ante tal beso, pero conforme el tiempo transcurría, Sasuke se acercaba más hacía su cuello, y cuando se dio cuenta aquel muchacho de actitudes frías, comenzaba a quitarle poco a poco aquella chamarra tan pesaba que cubría el escultural cuerpo de aquella muchacha, aquella muchacha que en su vida creyó sentir un amor desesperado por aquel joven que hace unos días acaba de conocer.

_Y de repente comencé a sentir sus manos entrando por mi chamarra, acercándose más y a mi pecho, era imposible yo sabía que esto no debía ocurrir, que esto que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo tal vez sería pasajero, y que por obvias razones yo saldría herida como siempre, sin embargo conforme pasaba aquel rato yo sentía que poco a poco el se iba apoderando de mí sin que yo, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto._

**Logré abrir su chamarra y poner mi mano sobre su pecho que era cálido, no había duda que su inocencia emanaba por todo su ser y que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, tal y como sucedía conmigo. **

**El tiempo transcurría y yo sin darme cuenta, me iba a apoderando de todo su ser poco a poco, era algo que en mi vida me imagine sentir, Hinata era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento pues era ella, la que se estremecía con mi forma de ser, era ella a quien yo deseaba y que sabía que no la iba a dejar ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo no tenía planeado hacerla parte de mí pero todo lo que pasó días atrás me había orillado a terminar así, tal parece que el destino de nuevo nos empujaba a amarnos, quien diría que yo, que yo volvería a hablar de destino, si yo Sasuke Uchiha.**

Con aquella luna de testigo, con esa luna que era cómplice de los amantes, y que ha visto grandes amores nacer y desaparecer, esa luna se hacía cómplice de aquellos dos jóvenes que se estaban entregando uno al otro, esa luna los iluminaba con ternura, pues sabía el sufrimiento de sus corazones. Y así ocurrió aquel muchacho de actitudes frías, y la muchacha de ojos aperlados se fueron entregando poco a poco, se fueron entregando hacia su propio amor

Hinata levanto su mirada para tener enfrente la de Sasuke y decirle unas palabras al oído de este joven, que solo hizo que abriera sus ojos, estas palabras no solo confirmaron lo que Sasuke ya sabía si no que había algo nuevo de por medio, ella y él ya eran uno solo, tal ves ellos ya no se separarían jamás, esas palabras fueron…… TE AMO… así es la joven Hyuga ya no se iba a negar lo que sentía ahora, era cuestión de dejarse llevar y esperar que ocurría.

_Y le dije te amo, pensé que esas palabras solo sería escuchadas por Naruto, pero veo que me equivoque, en estos instantes solo deseo olvidarme de todo, quedarme junto a él, ahora si estoy dispuesta a luchar por mi amor y no a dejarlo ir, como una vez ya ocurrió, ahora no me importaba nada solo él y yo además de nuestro amor_.

Conforme la noche pasaba, la luna se hizo cómplice de aquellos dos muchachos de aquel amor, que se despertó de repente…

Ya era de mañana el sol iluminaba con toda su fuerza eran como las nueve de la mañana, Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que Sasuke no estaba con ella

¡Sasuke!!- grito Hinata

aquí estoy, que bueno que ya despertaste, mira ahí esta tu ropa, cámbiate, rápido para que podamos seguir nuestro camino, mientras voy por agua- contestó Sasuke ante el llamado de Hinata

_Me levante me cambie, rápidamente pero en mi mente solo estaba lo que había ocurrido anoche no sabía si tocar el tema o no, como me sentía dudosa solo callé y me dirigió al lugar donde había dejado la cena anoche, no había quedado nada al parecer lo animales se la había comido, _

_mmm se lo comieron todo, no dejaron nada, bueno al menos no se desperdició- me dije a mi misma, pues me encontraba sola en aquel lugar y me puse a levantar todo antes de irme._

Hinata , ¿ya estas lista?, ya vámonos- dijo Sasuke

Si, solo deja que recoja esto, ¿te parece?- dijo Hinata dulcemente

A ver déjame ayudarte, - replico Sasuke

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, ante tal actitud, se detuvo un momento lo miro y sonrió mientras ambos guardaba sus cosas.

gracias por ayudarme a recoger- dijo Hinata

¿sabes algo?- cuestiono el joven Uchiha desviando su mirada – un "gracias" se escucha mejor que un "lo siento o que un perdóname"

mmm, hemos terminado , ahora si ya podemos irnos- dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco

bueno vámonos, que aún no hemos completado nuestra misión- dijo Sasuke

Mientras aquellos enamorados caminaban hacia su destino, algo estaba a punto de cambiar para aquellos dos……………


	12. Sorpresas

Les traigo una doble racion de este fic

el capitulo 12 y 13, muchas gracias, por todos los comentarios, y por haberme

marcada, ya sea como autora favorita, o historia favorita,

muchas gracias, les comento que estoy trabajando en otro fic, ojala les guste

bueno si mas que decir, aqui estan los capitulos!!!

* * *

CAPITULO 12 "Sorpresas"

-tengo ganas de un chocolate, voy ir a la tienda por uno, en fin ya comí- se dijo Hanabi mientras se dirigía a una pequeña tienda, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde

Caminaba por la calle cuando alguien la llamó, mas bien le grito, - hey Hanabi espérame- grito Kiba

-a hola Kiba, ¿como estas?- dijo la muchacha con mucha confianza

- bien, y por cierto a donde vas?- pregunto Kiba

-yo, pues, voy a comprar un chocolate que se me antojo, tu sabes un postrecillo, mira ya llegamos voy a entrar, me esperas aquí, o quieres algo- dijo Hanabi

-no, que te parece si te acompaño, es más yo invito, ¿Qué te parece? Hanabi – dijo Kiba regalándole una sonrisa

-esta bien, pero no le digas a mi hermana ya sabes como es-

-si, si, tu tranquila es un secreto-

Mientras Hanabi y Kiba compraban sus chocolates, una carroza muy elegante cruzaba las calles de la aldea

-mira Kiba, alguien llegó a la aldea- exclamo Hanabi mientras volteaba hacia la ventana

-debe ser alguien importante, para traer toda esa carrocería- dijo Kiba extenuando algo de curiosidad

-¿Quién crees quien sea? Ya sé vayamos a ver, - dijo Hanabi con mucha emoción

-esperame!!!!, tomé aquí tiene- pago los chocolates y se fue tras la Hyuga, que iba a apurada, pues tenía mucha curiosidad

-mira se dirige, hacia la oficina de la Hokage, vamos a ver- dijo Hanabi mientras corría

-De repente, un par de ninjas detuvieron a Hanabi prohibiéndole la entrada

-¿pero porque no puedo pasar?, tengo un reporte que entregar- explico Hanabi , obviamente eso era una mentira para entrar y saber que ocurría, tenía mucha curiosidad pues pocas veces se veía una carroza muy escoltada en la aldea

- es obvio que mientes, para que una mocosa quiere entrar a la oficina de la quinta- dijo una voz de hombre

- obviamente no es de tu incumbencia- contesto Hanabi en forma burlona. Cuando de repente una mujer se acerco

- como es posible que una chiquilla, te de tantos problemas Kankuro!!- exclamo aquella mujer

-pero Temari es muy inquieta e insolente….- de repente el ninja fue interrumpido por un grito

- ¡Hanabi, espera !!- era Kiba quien gritaba, llegando un poco cansado a la puerta

- hana.. hana.. Hanabi no vuelvas a escaparte así de mi vista- dijo un poco agitado

- yo no tengo la culpa que seas lento- le grito

- vaya, vaya si que tienes problemas con esta mocosa- exclamo Temari

Cuando Kiba alcanzo a escuchar esa voz, alzo la cara e inmediatamente los reconoció

Temari, Kankuro, que hacen aquí- exclamo Kiba con gran sorpresa, pues no era muy común ver a ninjas de la arena en la aldea a pesar de que ambas eran aliadas. Al escuchar esta pregunta Temari solo se volteo si decir absolutamente nada, por su comportamiento tan extraño Kankuro tuvo que contestar esa pregunta.

Bueno como tu sabes, tenemos problemas con la frontera sur del país del viento esta en guerra, así que hemos decidido pedir ayuda, a Konoha ,claro además de otros asuntos-

Eso ya lo sabemos, a que te refieres con otros asuntos- pregunto Hanabi en forma exigente

Asuntos que no te incumben mocosa- contestó el ninja de la arena

Con que asunto que no me incumben eh!!! Pues veamos…- y se abalanzo sobre Kankuro, pero de inmediato fue detenida por Kiba – cálmate, Hanabi él tiene razón no es de tu incumbencia será mejor que nos vallamos, hasta luego- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Kiba antes de llevarse a Hanabi de ese lugar.

Mientras se peleaban en la entrada de la oficina, la quinta Hokage, recibía al Kazekage ya que estaban a punto de hablar de cosas muy importante

-bueno Gaara, yo a que se debe tu visita?- pregunto Tsunade

-como sabes tenemos un serió problemas con la frontera sur, nuestros ninjas no son suficientes para cubrir, toda el área fronteriza, así que vine a pedir que me ayudes, mandando a tus mejores ninja, para respaldar nuestro ejercito y evitar problemas y más muertes- contesto Gaara en una forma muy seria

- muertes, cuantos han muerto ya?- pregunto Tsunade preocupada por su equipo

- pocos relativamente, pero la verdad es que queremos evitarlas, es pos eso que hemos venido por ayuda- dijo Gaara

-muy bien, seleccionaremos y mandaremos en cuanto nos des la orden correspondiente, ahora dime solo por eso has venido tu, personalmente a la aldea de la hoja?- pregunto Tsunade

- no he venido solo por eso, sino también por otros asuntos, que espero pronto le sean informados, solo iré a ver a una persona, después de eso le será comunicada la decisión- contestó Gaara

-¿decisión?- pregunto Tsunade algo extrañada

- así es con permiso- y el Kazekage se retiro

Ya habían caminado mucho, y al fin habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga

no tenias porque detenerme, se porto grosero conmigo y además me dijo mocosa- le dijo Hanabi en forma de reproche

lo sé pero es mejor así, que te parece si me voy – le dijo Kiba amablemente

¡si claro tu si te vas a enterar del chisme y yo no, que malo eres!!- exclamó Hanabi

no, no a ya se, en cuanto me entere de algo, interesante, vendré a contarte, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Kiba con algo de culpa y mentira a la vez

sabes no eres bueno mintiendo- poniendo uno ojos de "se que no lo harás"

no, no te lo prometo-

¿en serio?-

¡claro!!-le dijo Kiba mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa

Hanabi solo sonrió y se metió a su casa dando gracias por aquel chocolate. El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la noche

- padre ya llegue… mmm que raro no hay nadie en casa, porque será,- se dirigió a la cocina para tomar agua y luego se fue a dormir.

Hanabi se levanto de su cama pues había escuchado a alguien entrar, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

-mmm quien rayos habrá llegado- de dijo entre bostezos y bajo por las escaleras hasta el dojo principal, donde al parecer ahí se encontraba su padre junto con otra persona.

Se acerco sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación

así que por eso has venido personalmente- contesto Hiashi

era necesario, será un buen convenio, tanto para Konoha, como para la aldea de la arena, todos saldremos ganando- exclamó Gaara

si usted tiene razón este matrimonio será muy conveniente- dijo Hiashi

"matrimonio"- se decía Hanabi en su mente

espero, que su hija Hinata, también este de acuerdo en esto y no se niegue- dijo Gaara

no se preocupe Kazekage , ella va a aceptar- expreso Hiashi

De pronto Hanabi reaccionó, -matrimonio, Hinata, Kazekage, acaso mi padre planea casar a mi hermana con el Kazekage, ¿cuando? ¿Como se dio esto?, esto no es posible- se decía Hanabi a sí misma quien sabia de lo grave del asunto, se fue sigilosamente del dojo para poder reflexionar y escapó, no sin antes ver a los ninjas, ninjas con que hace unas horas se había peleado.

Ya avanzada en el camino, Hanabi comenzó a llorar, pues sabía que esto, iba a matar a su hermana por completo,

- no, Hinata , pobre de ti, no!!!!!! Y yo no puedo hacer nada como siempre- gritaba mientras lloraba

De repente alguien la tomo por el hombro, era Neji quien la había seguido

Neji, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Hanabi, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro por la impotencia - ¿tu ya sabias de esto?- pregunto Hanabi , a lo que Neji solo alcanzo asentar la cabeza indicando que si lo sabía.

¿Pero como paso?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Hanabi exaltada

para mi también fue una sorpresa, yo esperaba que mi tío dejaría a Hinata escoger, nunca me imagine que esto terminara así- dijo Neji, mientras empezaba su explicación

pero tú… tú lo sabías o al menos lo imaginabas, ¿cierto?- expreso Hanabi con tristeza

la verdad, no lo sabia, yo esperaba que Hinata, se decidiera por alguien en el ultimo momento, no tiene mucho tiempo, pero hace unos días mi tío me hizo un cometario, poco común- exclamo Neji también con tristeza

¿Qué clase de cometario?- preguntó inocentemente

pues veras , estábamos entrenando, cuando me dijo que dentro de dos meses, se acabaría el límite para Hinata, tu sabes para tomar las riendas del clan, me afirmo que si ella no podía hacerse cargo de ese asunto, sería bueno que el mismo lo hiciera, es decir que le buscaría un marido a Hinata- contó Neji

pero Neji, tu sabes lo que Hinata siente por Naruto, debiste haberle dicho a mi padre, sabes lo que significará esto para Hinata, sabes lo que pasará si se casa con el Kazekage, lo sabes ¿verdad? Primo sabes que será llevada a vivir a la aldea de la arena y como consecuencia el clan se volverá a separar y que ahora existirán dos ramas, además de que ya no tendríamos mucho contacto con ella, las separarían de nosotros, su familia y sus amigos lo sabes ¿verdad? - respondió Hanabi con desesperación.

Si lo sé, perfectamente- contestó el joven Hyuga

¿Entonces? Porque no le dijiste algo a mi padre, acerca de Naruto, tu debiste haber hecho algo, no podemos permitir que se casé, no, Neji hay que hacer algo, aprovechar que Hinata no esta y evitarle dolor- dijo poniéndose frente a su primo

¡no!! , esto no es solo un asunto de sentimientos, Hinata no tendrá opción, pues se ha convertido como un pacto de alianza, entre las dos naciones, será benéfico para ambas, y nadie se tentará el corazón , no les importa la felicidad de una persona con tal de que las aldeas se encuentren estables, no les importan los sentimientos de Hinata- exclamo Neji con impotencia

pero que pasa si hablamos con el Kazekage, le decimos lo que pasa, a lo mejor y desiste- dijo Hanabi con esperanza de escuchar una respuesta positiva

te lo vuelvo a decir Hanabi, no hay opción por ningún lado- dijo Neji………..


	13. La Desgracia Se Avecina

CAPITULO 13 "La desgracia se avecina"

en serio, Neji, no hay opción para mi hermana, no la hay- expresó Hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos

para que te miento, Hinata no podrá escapar de su destino, por desgracia para ella la guerra que se esta teniendo en la frontera del país del viento la compromete aun más- dijo Neji con pesar

a mi que me importa la maldita guerra, no me interesa que la gente se mate unos a otros yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hermana…. Además…, ¿Por qué Hinata, no había alguien más?- preguntó

como sabes Hanabi, somos uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, con esta boda no solo se reafirma la alianza, si no que también es conveniente para el clan, ya que Hinata no nos estaría emparentando con cualquier otro clan, sino que nos esta emparentando con un Kazekage, alguien de sumo peso- explico Neji , no muy convencido de sus palabras

y ¿cuando se lo van a decir?- preguntó Hanabi, angustiada y preocupada

en cuanto regrese de su misión, ella va a ser avisada- contestó Neji seriamente

y ¿cuando se va a declarar público?- volvió a preguntar aquella muchacha

primero se lo diremos a la Hokage, después a Hinata y para finalizar a la aldea- dijo el Hyuga

Mientras Hanabi y Neji platicaban, y se desesperaban por aquella situación que no podían resolver, Gaara se encontraba platicando con Hiashi acerca de Hinata

dígame, cuando voy a presentarme ante Hinata – pregunto Gaara antes de concluir la larga conversación con el jefe de la familia Hyuga

en cuanto ella regrese de su misión, será informada, por el momento hay que informarle a la Hokage mañana a primera hora

El tiempo ya había transcurrido ya era de mañana, Gaara ya había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade, para informarle la reciente decisión

buenos días, a que debo una visita tan temprano?- pregunto Tsunade a propósito, pues ya imaginaba, lo que Gaara, estaba a punto de informarle, por su parte Shizune se encontraba muy intrigada

solo vengo a informarle que señorita Hinata Hyuga esta comprometida para casarse conmigo, en cuanto regrese de su misión le será informada de la noticia, para después informarle a toda la aldea de la hoja, con permiso me retiro- expresó Gaara

La Hokage escucho la noticia con poco agrado y Shizune solo pudo contener su opinión hasta que el Kazekage saliera de la oficina de Tsunade

-¡que!!, que pasa aquí, porque van a casar a esa muchacha- exclamo Shizune con mucho ímpetu

- yo también estoy sorprendida, aunque ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Tsunade cerrando sus puños

- pero Tsunade, como es posible ni siquiera le han dicho, ella ni siquiera esta en la aldea, para decir si acepta o no, pobrecita la van a casar con alguien que no ama, Tsunade haga algo usted no puede permitir está aberración, este atropello-exclamó Shizune a favor de Hinata

- ¡crees que no lo se! Pero por desgracia yo no puedo hacer nada por ella, la guerra, su familia la obliga incluso nosotros indirectamente- dijo Tsunade preocupada por aquella situación

- pobrecita- dijo Shizune inútilmente

Por otro lado la menor de los Hyuga ya se había levantado se su cama, con los ojos un poco hinchados, pues sabía lo que esto iba a cambiar la vida de su hermana, de su desdichada hermana, una vez despierta se dio un baño y salió a caminar, para tratar de encontrar una solución, esta vez Neji no la iba siguiendo era ella y su alma, cuando choco con un buen amigo

-ayy- grito al darse el sentón

- lo siento, no era mi intención,¿Hanabi? ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

- a Kiba eres tú de nuevo, buenos días- dijo Hanabi sin mucha emoción

- hey que es lo que te ocurre ayer tenías mucha energía y ahora caminas como si fueras un zombi por la calle ¿que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Kiba en forma divertida

-pues… pues… veras…- titubeaba Hanabi pues no sabía si contarle a Kiba, lo que pasaba con Hinata, pero talvez el podría hacer algo por ella, así que dejo de pensar y lo dijo en una sola frase

- ¡van a casar a mi hermana con el Kazekage, con Gaara, y ella aun no lo sabe!!- gritó Hanabi llena de rabia

-¡que! como?! porque ¿Cómo pasó?- dijo Kiba, tomando a Hanabi de los hombros, esperando una explicación más clara de lo que había escuchado, dejando aflorar su sentimientos por Hinata que tanto tiempo los había guardado

- es por la estúpida guerra, y por un vil capricho del clan- dijo Hanabi comenzando a narrar lo que Neji le había dicho la noche anterior.

- esa es la razón de la lujosa carroza y el porque estaban Temari y Kankuro en la aldea, ya entiendo así que por eso era, esa era la razón- dijo Kiba muy desilusionado, pues sabía que nadie podría hacer nada ante tal situación, todos en ese momento eran inútiles para Hinata y para su felicidad.


	14. Especial Capitulo 14 y15

Hola chicos se que andaba de desaparecida pero la inspiracion se me me habia ido pero al fin regreso, y les dejo DOS capitulo del FIC asi que oja la los disfruten y pues a LEER el siguiente capitulo lo subire el 27 de noviembre del 2009 asi que espero sus reviews y demas

* * *

CAPITULO 14 "presentimientos"

_Habíamos caminado todo un día con dirección al país del té, no habíamos hablado mucho, desde lo ocurrido, la verdad yo trataba de evadirlo, pues en mi interior existían muchos problemas por lo de Naruto, mi grave error con Naruto, era increíble como Sasuke lo veía como algo insignificante y sin ninguna complicación, tal vez eso era lo que me daba cierta esperanza de encontrar mi propia felicidad por primera vez. Iba tan pensativa que no me había percatado que ya habíamos llegado, me di cuenta hasta que Sasuke me lo dijo _

_-hemos llegado, ahora hay que ir a entregar los pergaminos no deseas acompañarme- me dijo con un tono de voz totalmente diferente, al que yo estaba acostumbrada, yo solo asenté con la cabeza, en señal de un sí. Así que nos dirigimos hasta el palacio._

Mientras se dirigían al palacio, los dos jóvenes iban callados, sin mucho que hablar y eso hacía sentir a Hinata en un ambiente extraño, hasta que el joven Uchiha dejos salir unas palabras de su boca

respecto a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos- dijo el muchacho seriamente

que, ¿que pasa? -contestó, Hinata con una expresión triste en su rostro

ahora que eres mía Hinata, yo no permitiré que te separen de mi jamás, no volveré a perder a alguien importante otra vez- dijo el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta para verla a los ojos y notar que estaban a punto de llorar

gracias, Sasuke , gracias…- respondió Hinata ante esas palabras de alivio y aliento pues era la primera vez que no se sentía aplastada

De repente Sasuke le dio un gran abrazo, y poco a poco se fue acercando para susurrarle

no Hinata gracias a ti- dijo Sasuke en tono suave

La muchacha solo lo abrazo y detuvo su llanto, pues sabía y ahora si podía creer que la felicidad si existía, cosa que para, ella era un tema difícil de creer, pues había pasado por tantas desilusiones, desamores, y otras cosas más.

Los muchachos continuaban su camino, su camino hacia la torre principal de país del té, pues en ese lugar era donde se debían entregar los pergaminos, aquellos pergaminos que le habían triado tantos problemas y tantas alegrías.

-hemos llegado, ahora hay que entra y dejar los pergaminos- decía Sasuke, en el momento en que ellos se dirigían hacia la oficina principal alguien los detuvo, era un guardia que al ver las bandas de los dos muchachos no opuso resistencia y los dejo pasar.

_Un ave rondaba la torre, lo pude notar pues volaba muy cerca de la ventana principal , era de esas aves que se encargaban de entregar mensajes, era como un halcón mensajero, al menos eso me pareció, continuamos caminando hacia la oficina principal, pasamos por un gran pasillo, y una gran sala era un lugar muy lujoso, y sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la puerta de esa oficina tan lujosa, Sasuke toco la puerta con mucha educación y automáticamente fue abierta por un guardia, en medio estaba el señor, tenía una cara muy amable y nos invito a tomar asiento muy rápido_

aquí tiene los pergaminos, hemos cumplido con la misión- dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba los pergaminos en el escritorio, el señor miro hacia otro lado y dijo – no aun no, esto es la primera parte –

¿la primera parte?, ¡a que se refiere, nosotros solo debíamos entregar los pergaminos y ya!!- exclamó Sasuke molesto, pues este joven odiaba que las cosas se le ocultaran

tranquilo Sasuke, tómalo con calma deja que nos explique- dijo Hinata con su voz dulce

la muchacha tiene razón, verán , como ustedes saben el país del viento tiene problemas con una de sus fronteras y ha decidido pedir ayuda a la aldea de la hoja, hace unos momentos me ha llegado un mensaje, un mensaje que dispone que todos los ninjas de la hoja deben dejar sus misiones y regresar inmediatamente- dijo con mucha seriedad, mostrando el mensaje a Hinata y Sasuke

Al ver el mensaje Sasuke no se sentía del todo convencido, era muy extraño eso de abandonar las misiones así como así, sin ninguna explicación así que se levanto y salió de la oficina dejando a Hinata sola.

lo siento, mil disculpas, espero que lo perdone, a veces se porta así- dijo Hinata disculpándose por la actitud de Sasuke

no te preocupes, ahora debes irte, tu aldea te necesita-

si t gracias- dijo Hinata despidiéndose con una sonrisa

_Salí rápidamente de la oficina para buscar a Sasuke la verdad yo no entendía aquella actitud de Sasuke, era muy extraño en él, lo busque por toda la torre pero no tuve suerte, pues no lo encontré, así que decidí ir a buscarlo por las calles mientras caminaba gritando u nombre vi un cartel de publicidad, al parecer en el país del té se estaba celebrando una gran feria, a causa de un aniversario, me detuve frente a ese cartel pues la verdad si tenía deseos de ir , ya que era la primera vez, que veía una feria tan animada, pero en mi interior sabía que no había tiempo para eso a sí que justo antes de seguir corriendo, una voz conocida me pregunto_

-¿quieres ir?- dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo

Hinata pensó un poco antes contestar pero era obvio que deseaba ir, pero para ella era más importante cumplir órdenes, que tener un poco de diversión.

De nuevo Sasuke volvió a preguntar, a lo que Hinata con titubeos dijo – no-. Al parecer al joven Uchiha no le importo esa respuesta la tomo del brazo y se la llevo.

-Sasuke por aquí no es el camino hacia la aldea, debemos regresar pronto- decía Hinata mientras los dos caminaban

- ya lo sé Hinata, pero yo no tengo ganas de regresar- expresó Sasuke

-¿porque?- pregunto Hinata inocentemente

- no lo sé, solo tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Sasuke muy serio, pues algo raro estaba ocurriendo

**Sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al lugar, había mucha gente, yo solo mire su cara, estaba contenta tenía una gran sonrisa, pero se vio interrumpida por la siguiente frase **

**Sasuke tu sabes, que si nos quedamos tardaremos más en regresar y eso puede traernos problemas- me dijo con su cara dulce, a lo que yo le conteste, que no importaba, pues podíamos decir que no nos avisaron, y asunto arreglado, la verdad ni yo me creía esa estúpida mentira y sé que ella tampoco, pero unos cuantos regaños valdrían la pena con tal de verla feliz un momento, la verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.**

_Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, era muy divertido verlo de una forma diferente a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, se veía contento. Nos acercamos al primer puesto era un juego de destreza era ese jueguito, era el de los peces, la verdad Sasuke era muy malo, así que yo decidí intervenir a ver si tenía más suerte, e increíblemente logre sacar un pececito de color azul. Lo guardaron en una pequeña bolsa y me lo entregaron, vi a través de este y era muy especial, era como si haberlo sacado de esa pecera hubiera sido su sueño de toda una vida, al fin y al cabo era un pececito lindo._

**Nos movimos al siguiente puesto, este era de comida mientras Hinata cuidaba de su pez, fui a comprar algo pues no habíamos comido nada en un buen rato , así que compre un par de brochetas y un poco de agua, para mi gusto era mejor lo que cocinaba Hinata, pero no estaba tan mal. Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí su brocheta, la tomo con mucha delicadeza y con más delicadeza comenzó a comer, cuando la probó, en verdad pensé que no le agradaría, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer comida rápida, pero después de unos instantes me dijo que estaba deliciosa y eso me alivio. **

_Después de mucho correr, jugar e intentar estábamos cansados yo con mi pez en una bolsita, y la luna ya en posición decidimos tomarnos una foto de recuerdo antes de irnos, pagamos dimos nuestras direcciones y no fuimos el señor que nos tomo la foto nos dijo que nos la mandaría por correo. Y así después de tanta diversión, regresamos a nuestro camino y a nuestra realidad, a ese camino de regreso a la aldea. _

_Esos días habían sido los mejores de mi vida, una vida que por unos instantes se tornaba patética y triste y sin ningún sentido de vivirla, pero cuando él apareció mi vida recobraba su valor ante mí y ante el mundo era algo hermoso, que yo no sabía explicar, ahora sí, yo podía decir que me sentía feliz._

El tiempo pasaba y sin darse cuenta aquellos enamorados, llegaron a la aldea, y a su propia realidad, una realidad que les tenía preparada una gran desilusión y un gran dolor…….. Para los dos……

CAPITULO 15 "HERIDAS"

Después de mucho caminar, al fin aquellos dos llegaron a la aldea, ese lugar en donde se enfrentarían con el destino y la gran cantidad de problemas que este les guardaba.

hemos llegado, Sasuke, todo se ve normal- decía la joven peli azul, en su cara de dibujaba una gran sonrisa llena de ilusión, pues ella creía que al fin había encontrado su felicidad y era tiempo de defenderla

eso parece, iré a mi casa a darme un baño, después iré a entregar el reporte de la misión y regresaré a mi casa- dijo Sasuke

yo iré a mi casa, después de eso iré a remendar mi error- dijo Hinata con valentía, le dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y se desaparición rápidamente. Sasuke también hizo lo mismo y se marcho a su casa

_Corría como si no quisiera detenerme, me sentían con tanta voluntad con tanta fuerza, en verdad quería arreglar mis asuntos, yo estaba harta de la infelicidad, harta de no luchar por lo que yo deseo. Llegue a mi casa con algo de prisa no me percate que había alguien en casa pues subí rápidamente a mi cuarto para bañarme y poner al pececito en una pecera, me quité mi ropa y me metí a la bañera, el agua estaba un poco fría pero no me importo, me sentía con una fuerza diferente, yo era diferente, estaba lista para enfrentar lo que sea. Salí del baño y me comencé a cambiar rápidamente, ya estaba lista solo necesitaba desenredarme el cabello y marchar hacia la verdad que había en mi corazón._

_De repente mi hermana Hanabi entro a l cuarto, con una cara muy distinta a la que siempre solía tener_

_hola Hinata- me dijo poco animada, mientras giraba su cabeza para no verme a los ojos_

_que pasa, Hanabi, algo te ocurre- le pregunte, con mucha preocupación, nunca la había visto así_

_solo que mi padre quiere hablar contigo- contestó _

_muy bien, iré en seguida- tomé una liga amarre mi cabello en una coleta y baje rápidamente dejando a mi hermana con la palabra en la boca, dejándola sin oportunidad de decirme algo más._

**Después de ir a casa para darme un baño me dirigí hacia la oficina de la Hokage, para darle el reporte acerca de la misión, sin percatarme llegue a la oficina de la Hokage , entre no había nadie que cuidara de la puerta y pasé sin ningún problema, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta , algo me detuvo, era la voz de Gaara, era el Kazekage , hablando con Tsunade, calme mi respiración y logre entender la plática, estaban hablando sobre el futuro de Hinata , si mis oídos no me fallaban hablaban sobre la boda de Hinata con Gaara, en ese momento mi sangre comenzó a hervir, estaba a punto de entrar de golpe cuando alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro.**

**hola Sasuke- me dijo Sakura , una de las cosas que eran difíciles de explicar era porque la molesta de Sakura , aparecía en el momento menos indicado,**

**a eres tú…- dije sin mucha emoción, **

De repente la muchacha de pelo rosa, tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevo de la oficina de la Hokage

vámonos Sasuke, llévame a tomar un café- dijo Sakura descaradamente

no tengo que entregar un reporte- contesto Sasuke agriamente

mira, ahorita la Hokage no va poder atenderte, pues esta con Gaara, arreglando unos asuntos acerca de la boda y de la guerra, no te preocupes y vámonos ehh?- dijo Sakura

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke, no se negó y de inmediatamente acepto la propuesta de Sakura, pues era una buena oportunidad para enterarse de la situación, Sasuke acepto sin saber que esa acción podría traer graves consecuencias.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, el fin de Hinata se acercaba……..

_Baje por las escaleras tenía muchísima prisa por saber que era lo que mi padre me iba a decir, sabía que entre más rápido me diera su mensaje más rápido me iría a encontrar con Naruto para arreglar mi situación._

La muchacha de cabello azul entro por la puerta, ahí encontró a su padre sentado con una expresión muy seria

hola padre- dijo Hinata dulcemente

Su padre no contestó el saludo, y fue directamente a explicar la situación

veras Hinata, como sabrás te falta poco tiempo para que te hagas cargo del clan y por lo tanto tienes presente que debes casarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? - dijo Hiashi seriamente

si padre lo sé y ya……- dijo Hinata sin terminar su frase, pues Hiashi comenzó a hablar de nuevo

como yo no he visto claro acerca de algún pretendiente, y mucho menos acerca de un novio, yo tu padre te he escogido a tu marido- dijo aquel hombre con una expresión muy seria en su rostro

¡que… no puedes!!!, yo ya he escogido a alguien- replico Hinata, su voz se empezaba a cortarse

no me importa a quien hayas escogido!!, te di la oportunidad de escoger y te tardaste demasiado, ahora tendrás que cumplir con tu deber…!!!- le gritó a la muchacha que dejaba escapar una lagrima de su rostro

y quien es padre?, quien será?.- preguntó Hinata tratando de contener sus lagrimas

es el Kazekage, es Gaara….-

Al escuchar ese nombre la joven Hyuga solo abrió sus ojos pues los únicos recuerdos que tenía de aquel hombre, eran recuerdos llenos de crueldad y maldad, eso era lo único que la muchacha recordaba, era lo único que abordaba su mente. Sin más ni menos la muchacha escapó salió corriendo en busca de algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, de pronto chocó con Neji, que se dirigía hacia aquella habitación lugar, hacia ese lugar donde Hinata había recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

El joven entro y dijo triste – ya se lo ha dicho verdad?-

El padre de la muchacha solo asentó con la cabeza un "si"

La lluvia caía y la joven corría hacia su destino, corría y corría sin detenerse hasta que choco con alguien, choco con Naruto

hey Hinata ¿estás bien?, perdóname- le dijo el joven dulcemente. En cuanto la muchacha escucho su voz se armo de valor para remendar aquel error, aunque ya no importaba mucho, pues su felicidad se le había vuelto a escapar de las manos.

Naruto, ¿tú me amas?- pregunto la joven Hyuga

Por supuesto, que pregunta es esa y tu Hinata?- gritó Naruto, mientras Hinata derramaba un lagrima, la joven se armo de valor y dijo

No, yo no te amo, es verdad que te amé, pero ahora esto se acabo- dijo con mucha fuerza

¿ por que, me dices eso?- cuestiono el joven algo confundido

hay muchas razones, pero la principal, es que me enamorado de otra persona, los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por ti se han ido, además de que tengo un deber que cumplir que no me permite estar contigo o con la persona que yo amo- dijo Hinata que tenía todo el rostro mojado a causa de la lluvia

¿Qué quieres decir? ¡explícate!- le grito mientras la sostenía de los hombros

que mi destino esta sellado, que me casaré con alguien que no amo- grito la muchacha

¿casarte?, que quieres decir con que tu destino esta sellado- volvió a cuestionar aquel rubio

no importa ahora, lo que importa es que esta relación se acabo, sabes de todas manera nunca creí que funcionara, adiós Naruto- se despidió de aquel joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla y la muchacha de ojos a perlados desaprecio entre la lluvia, sin dejar rastro alguno….


	15. Encuentros

Bueno al fin el capitulo 16!!1 lean y comenten....

* * *

CAPITULO 16 "Encuentros"

Y la joven Hyuga siguió corriendo, su corazón se había liberado de una preocupación pero no de la tristeza y de la desilusión que la aquejaba, corría debajo de la lluvia, su cara estaba totalmente empapada, su ropa también, y aquella muchacha que creía haber encontrado la felicidad, continuaba llorando, y cuando pensaba que su situación no podía ponerse peor, ahí lo vio a es sentado en la misma mesa, ahí vio a Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura, su corazón no lo podía creer, ya no podía aguantar más, la joven decidió retirarse pronto de aquel lugar y tomar camino hacia su casa.

_Caminaba como un fantasma, sin ninguna razón de ser o vivir, mi corazón ya estaba desecho, ahora si ya nada podía ser peor, caminaba por el bosque, la lluvia seguía cayendo, era como si deseara acompañarme, era como si ella supiera mi dolor, ese dolor que no podía desaparecer de ninguna forma, pues mi amado Sasuke, se encontraba con Sakura, mientras yo me regocijaba en mi desdicha y en una obligación que yo no deseaba cumplir. Seguí corriendo por la calle hacia mi casa, la lluvia se intensifico, yo estaba muy mojada mi ropa pesaba demasiado, cuando me encontré con mi primo Neji que me miraba con algo de lastima, pues sabía como me sentía, y sabia que no había nada que hacer. _

_vamos a casa Hinata, a que te cambies- me dijo mientras me cubría con su sombrilla, y así los dos tomamos rumbo hacia nuestro hogar sin hablar de mi situación._

_¿Lo sabias Neji?- pregunte con ingenuidad_

_si, Hinata , para mi también fue una sorpresa- dijo Neji seriamente_

_para mi también, fue sorpresivo y detonante- contesté en un tono triste, pero de repente una pregunta se vino a mi mente, y la deje salir_

_por cierto Neji, ¿como sabías que estaba aquí?, ¿quien te ha mandado?- pregunte, pero en el fondo ya sabia la respuesta_

_tu padre, tiene un sorpresa para ti Hinata- dijo Neji en forma cortante_

_¿sorpresa?, acaso en estos momentos puede existir una sorpresa- replique con angustia, mi primo Neji no dijo nada y seguimos caminando_

Mientras los jóvenes Hyuga se dirigían hacia su hogar, Sasuke que se encontraba platicando con Sakura

que bueno que me invitaste a salir- dijo Sakura descaradamente

yo no te invite, tu insististe demasiado- replico Sasuke

y dime Sasuke que has pensado, sobre nosotros- pregunto Sakura alocadamente

esta lloviendo- contestó Sasuke , sin ponerla atención a aquella joven

oye ¡no me ignores!!!- grito Sakura

nunca había visto llover así, es como si algo malo pasara- dio Sasuke con doble intención, con la intención de sacar información discretamente

pues si algo malo pasa, como sabes hay una guerra en una de las fronteras del país del fuego- dijo Sakura

era por eso que Gaara estaba aquí cierto?- pregunto Sasuke mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de triunfo, pues al parecer su plan de obtener información comenzaba a dar resultado

no solo por eso también vino a arreglar otra clase de asuntos- dijo Sakura, deseando que Sasuke le pusiera atención

a que te refieres con ¿otra clase de asuntos?- pregunto Sasuke,

vaya Sasuke, no sabia que te interesaran los asuntos de Gaara?- replico Sakura

no es que me interesen, solamente que estos últimos días he estado en varias misiones, y la verdad seria muy interesante, hablar de otra cosa que no fuera nosotros, la guerra, o la aldea, pero si no deseas contarme no insistiré, me enteraré por otra persona – dijo maliciosamente Sasuke , esperando que Sakura soltara toda la verdad

La joven del cabello rosado, se sintió ignorada y despreciada, sintió que perdía la atención del joven Uchiha, así que no le quedó de otra que decir lo que sabía

mira Sasuke es mejor, que te lo diga yo, Gaara, no solo vino por asuntos de la guerra sino también por asuntos matrimoniales, en busca con una alianza con la aldea, y así asegurar la ayuda de la aldea para la guerra se va casar con Hinata Hyuga- dijo Sakura sin mucha importancia

Al escuchar aquel nombre el joven Uchiha, no resistió se levantó de la mesa muy apurado, dejo dinero para pagar la cuenta y se fue corriendo, sin importarle la lluvia, o Sakura, aquel joven desapareció de la vista de la pelirrosa

¡Sasuke a donde vas!!! ¡Espera!!!!- gritó des de la mesa Sakura, el joven no le contestó y siguió su camino

tengo que hablar con Hinata, antes de que todo se vaya al carajo, antes de que la vaya a perder para siempre….- se decía a si mismo, aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos inexpresivos, siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia, tras su destino

hemos llegado Hinata, entra sube a tu cuarto y cambia tu ropa mojada- le dijo Neji a Hinata, sin mucha emoción

si lo haré pero primero tengo que ver a mi padre, y reclamarle algunas cosas- y se dirigió hasta el dojo donde se encontraba su padre, el joven Neji que no esperaba aquella actitud de Hinata así que no pudo detenerla – espera Hinata no… vayas…- dijo Neji, pero ya era demasiado tarde Hinata, ya había abierto la puerta del dojo

-¡ padre!!, porque me ha hecho esto a mi- entro gritando

Gaara la vio, era imposible no prestarle atención a aquella joven de cabellera azul y ojos color perla, que por primera vez mostraban odio, y como evitar verla con su ropa mojada, que se pegaba a la joven, y que delineaba su esbelta figura. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Hiashi, le dijo a la joven que se encontraba furiosa, y que no se había percatado de la presencia de Gaara en ese lugar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien era en realidad.

por que no te disculpas Hinata, con nuestro invitado, y respecto a tu atrevimiento hablaremos después, y vete a cambiar que estas toda mojada – si padre, solo alcanzo a contestar, pues no deseaba verse más grosera, de lo que había sido al interrumpir así en el dojo.

así que ella es tu hija, pensé que era de carácter mas tranquilo y obediente - dijo Gaara

yo también, creía eso, pero creo que la lluvia le afectó- dijo Hiashi en tono de disculpa

-Hinata eres una tonta, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas tonterías- se decía a si misma mientras subía por las escaleras -pero me pregunto, ¿quien era aquel hombre?, ¿con el que estaba mi padre?- la joven seguía hablando sola. De repente Hanabi salio de su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa – vaya, vaya hermana yo no conocía esa parte tuya- decía entre carcajadas

- no me molestes, que ya he hecho el ridículo, no quiero volver a hacerlo frente a personas ajenas, hablando de personas ajenas ¿quien es?- dijo Hinata

Al escuchar Hanabi esta pregunta su expresión cambio repentinamente, y para su desgracia Hinata lo noto

que pasa Hanabi ¿quien es? Anda dime- suplicaba la hermana mayor

de verdad ¿no lo imaginas?- contestó Hanabi con tristeza, mientras se movía hacia el armario para sacar un vestido color azul y una pinza que combinaba perfectamente

no, no lo imagino acaso tiene ¿algo que ver con mi compromiso?- preguntó con mucha desilusión

así es hermana, el es tu futuro marido- contestó Hanabi a la pregunta de Hinata, con mucha tristeza en la voz

no… no… me digas que es… que…es… Gaara- dijo temerosa, pues sabia que Gaara se encontraba en la casa solo para conocerla, eso significaba una cosa que en cuanto estuvieran en la mesa cenando, aquel compromiso sería oficial, y ahora si nadie, podía hacer algo por su felicidad.

Por el cambio de expresión en tu rostro me imagino que sabes que significa que el Kazekage este aquí ¿verdad hermana?- dijo Hanabi tristemente, ante su impotencia de no poder cambiar es destino desdichado de un ser amado

Si lo sé hermanita, y se que no tengo otra opción- dijo Hinata resignantemente

¡eso no es verdad, tu si puedes hacer algo, además tu amas a Naruto, lucha por él, lucha!!! – gritó Hanabi mientras unas lagrimas caía de sus ojos

La joven agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, poco a poco fue levantando la cara y quedo de frente a Hanabi para hacerle una confesión – eso es lo peor-

¿ a que te refieres con que eso es lo peor?- cuestiono Hanabi

sabes hermanita al fin había encontrado a alguien que me amaba, y yo lo amaba también, pero parece que el destino se ensaña conmigo y con mi felicidad, que mas da, solo me queda cumplir mi obligación- le respondió Hinata a su hermana menor, mientras una lagrimas se escapaba de los ojos aperlados de Hinata que regresaban hacia esa antigua expresión de tristeza

¿y quien es Hinata ?¿acaso es Naruto?¿Naruto ahora te ama?- grito Hanabi

ahora no importa Hanabi, ya no importa si yo lo amo, o si el me ama, ya no digas más- poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de su hermana para poder callarla – es hora de dejar de soñar y enfrentarme a mi destino- y Hinata bajo por las escaleras, para aquel encuentro fatal.


	16. Especial De Navidad 2009 17 y 18

Muchas...Muchas Felicidades

FELIZ NAVIDAD

a todos lo que han seguido este fic...

has lo que me ha dejado un review...

ha los que me han marcado como historia favorita

o a los que me han marcado como autora favorita

muchas gracias y los mejores deseos...

Les dejo el especial de navidad y año nuevo 2 capitulos

tambien puese 2 capitulos para "Yo sere tu ojos, Yo sere tu fuerza"

Para los que siguen Genjutsu Eterno no lo he abandonado, aun sigo planeando el final asi que no se preocupen los quiero mucho y...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DEL 2009

NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO

* * *

Capitulo 17 "Impotencia"

La lluvia rebotaba contra el suelo, parecía que la lluvia proviniera del suelo, y no del cielo, Sasuke corría, era la primera vez que corría sin parar, pues llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo esperando llegar a la casa de Hinata

-carajo, con esta lluvia no puedo correr más rápido, mi ropa nunca la había sentido tan pesada, es como si la lluvia no quisiera que llegue con Hinata pero no importa debo llegar- pensaba aquel muchacho que mostraba desesperación ante tal situación.

-Bueno Hinata, aquí se termina todo aquí mi vida se acaba y mi felicidad, realmente no deseo casarme, quiero escapar- se decía así misma, mientras se recargaba en la pared y una lagrima escapaba de su pálido rostro.

La joven Hyuga llegó al comedor, esa era el ultimo pasó ates de ir a su desgracia total, su boda.

-buenas noches- dijo Hinata fríamente

-buenas noches- contestó Gaara al verla pues la verdad Hinata se veía muy hermosa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran aquellos ojos inexpresivos pues era la primera vez que Gaara veía esa clase de ojos, pues Gaara recordaba unos ojos tristes, pero llenos de dulzura.

- bueno hija mía comos sabrás, ahora que Gaara y tu se han conocido oficialmente, ya podremos dar la noticia a la aldea, para que los preparativos de tu boda comiencen ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Hiashi cínicamente, pues el ya sabía lo que su hija pensaba al respecto

- esta bien como sea- contestó Hinata

-y a ti Gaara que te parece?-

-bien entre más rápido mejor y ¿Cuándo fijaremos la boda?-

- pues será dentro de 3 semanas-

- tres semanas, eso es demasiado pronto- pensó Hinata quien de repente cambio de expresión, ese cambio fue notado por Gaara quien de inmediato habló

- me parece que sería mejor dentro de un mes, a si podré llevar a Hinata a la aldea de la arena, además así podrá preparar todo ¿no lo crees así señorita Hyuga? – le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desconcertó a Hinata, en ese instante todo se congelo cuando alguien toco la puerta

-alguien toca voy a abrir - se levantó de la mesa

-¡no! Tu hermana Hanabi irá abrir- le ordenó Hiashi a su hija

-esta bien padre- y Hinata regreso a su lugar

-¡Hanabi! Ve a abrir la puerta- grito Hiashi

-¡esta bien!- la muchacha fue pero cuando abrió la puerta no podría creer lo que sus ojos veía –¡Tu!! Que haces aquí patán-

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke

-¡para que la quiere un ninja renegado como tú!-replicó Hanabi

-no te interesa mocosa y déjame pasar, me estas colmando la paciencia- le dijo Sasuke

-si no te vas, tú vas a hacer que yo pierda la paciencia Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo Hanabi con odio en los ojos y poniéndose en guardia para pelear

-niña no tengo intenciones de pelear, así que apártate no quiero lastimarte- dijo Sasuke

-entonces sin no quieres lastimarme por que no te vas-

-ese no es asunto tuyo, así que hazte a un lado- le respondió Sasuke

-como veo que no me vas a dar respuesta, no me queda de otra ¡Byakugan!!- y Hanabi se abalanzo sobre de él con el estilo del puño suave a pesar de Sasuke era muy veloz , Hanabi no se quedaba atrás, sabia lo que implicaba pelar con un guerrero sharingan, pero nunca creyó estar peleando con alguien como Sasuke frente a frente, de repente alguien grito- ¡Basta! Hanabi, el te puede matar- grito Neji desde el fondo

-Neji que rayos haces aquí, no se supone que estarías con mi hermana, para ver lo de la boda, como te diste cuenta que estaba en plena batalla- pregunto Hanabi enojada

-Será mejor que solo observes Hanabi, por que yo seré quien peleé con el, solo que antes de empezar contéstame algo Uchiha,¿para que busca a Hinata?- pregunto Neji antes de ponerse en posición

-Es algo que solo ella y yo sabemos, así que tu Hyuga se más razonable y déjame verla si no quieres morir- el joven Uchiha agacho la cabeza, y justo en el momento en que la levanto el sharingan ya estaba en sus ojos -¡sharingan! Prepárate Neji Hyuga

Los dos muchachos se pusieron en guardia y así la batalla comenzó, por un lado Neji comenzaba a atacar a Sasuke intensamente – tengo que tener cuidado con el estilo Hyuga, o el que va a morir soy yo, debo de evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya se "estilo de Fuego Jutsu Bola de fuego"- y con ese ataque Sasuke quemo gran parte del campo, pero como estaba lloviendo no había sido tan efectivo como debió.

-mal hecho Uchiha- en ese momento Neji se preparo para hacer su técnica más poderosa, cuando de repente Sasuke decidió usar el Chidori –Neji por tu bien será mejor que me dejes pasar, no quiero matar a nadie-

-lo siento Uchiha, pero se me ha encomendado no deja pasar a nadie-

En ese instante Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia Neji con el chidori en mano, pero algo le detuvo, Sasuke en su desesperación por ver a su amada no había peleado con la cabeza fría y eso provoco que Hanabi le tapara con un golpe más de la mitad de sus puntos de chakra

- esta era mi batalla, no debiste atacarlo por la espalda, aunque se me hizo muy extraño que no se percatara de tu presencia- grito Neji

- a mi no me interesa, si era tu batalla o no, yo solo quiero que mi hermana no se de cuenta y ya, además ya esta inconsciente, no se levantara por un buen rato-

- te equivocas mira Hanabi, se esta levantando- le dijo Neji señalando a Sasuke con el dedo

-¡¿Qué?!!!, entonces no lo golpee como debía, lo volveré hacer- y lista la joven para atacar Neji la detuvo y ambos Hyuga escucharon las palabras de Sasuke antes de que perdiera el conocimiento totalmente

- ¡Hanabi que has hecho!, yo amó a tu hermana…..- y el joven Uchiha calló inconsciente sobre la tierra mojada

CAPITULO 18 "Prosigue"

_Y ahí estaba yo sentada en la mesa viendo como todo se me iba de las manos, viendo que ahora en lugar de tres semanas seria un mes de espera para la tristeza que estaba por venir, al menos ese era mi consuelo, era todo lo que tenia, un simple retraso al dolor, y a mi desdicha eterna, me sentía tan patética, pues como siempre ocurre, yo no hice nada por defenderme de aquel atropello, de aquella situación que me arrebataba la felicidad, lo unico que me quedaba en ese momento era hundirme en mis recuerdos, y ser feliz un momento, un escondido momento._

-Que ama a mi hermana, que tonterías dices patán- expreso Hanabi con mucha burla

- mira Hanabi , ya se ha quedado totalmente inconsciente, hay que sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie lo note- dijo Neji

- y a quien le importa, por mi que se quede aquí-

- acaso!!!, no acabas de escuchar lo que nos ha dicho- le dijo Neji

- ¡claro que lo escuche!, pues no estoy sorda, pero no le creo nada-

-no importa si le crees, o no, solo hay que sacarlo de aquí y preguntarle, pues el puede ser la salvación de Hinata- le dijo Neji mientras levantaba a Sasuke

- la salvación de Hinata, ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto un poco más calmada, Hanabi

- que no lo notas, el la ama y si eso es verdad, hará lo que sea, por salvarla, y llevársela de aquí – dijo Neji seriamente mientras se preparaba para partir

- pero yo no quiero que se quede con este patán, además, ella ama a Naruto- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

- de eso no estamos seguros, además que importa lo que tu quieras, lo que queremos es que Hinata sea feliz, no importa si es con Uchiha o con Naruto-

- pero…..-

- ¡ya fue suficiente Hanabi acaso quieres que Hinata viva infeliz por toda su vida!!!, así que mejor cállate y vayamos a la mansión Uchiha para que despierte Sasuke- replico Neji con enojo

- esta bien vámonos, antes de que alguien note lo sucedido-

- rápido en marcha- dijo el joven Hyuga, que llevaba a Sasuke en la espalda.

Dos ninjas atraviesan la noche, en busca de una salvación después de mucho recorrer, han llegado a su destino

-al fin llegamos- dijo Neji

-que bueno, y se puede saber como vamos a entrar- dijo Hanabi irónicamente

-le preguntaremos a Sasuke- le contestó el joven Hyuga

-y se puede saber como rayos, le vas a preguntar, si el muy engreído esta inconsciente- dijo Hanabi

-lo vamos a despertar-

-¿y como lo vamos a despertar?- pregunto Hanabi

-Con un golpe de chakra-

-¡Que!!!!!!, eso es muy peligroso Neji, además tu vas a golpearlo ¿verdad?- exclamo Hanabi-

-No lo vas a hacer tú, tus manos son más pequeñas que las mías, así que hay menos probabilidad de que lo mates- dijo Neji serenamente

-Estas enfermo, esta bien que lo odio, pero si mi mano no toca el punto exacto lo mataré, y la verdad no deseo matarle-

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque eres un ninja, y algún día tendrás que matar para vivir a parte no habrá mucha diferencia casi lo matas hace unos momentos- le dijo Neji – así que hazlo de una buena vez y no titubees - le ordeno Neji

-Esta bien, solo espero no matarlo- . Así Hanabi preparo su mano, se puso en posición y lanzó el golpe, nada ocurría, - ¡no!!, ¡lo maté!- gritó Hanabi con mucha desesperación

-Espera, mira bien- le dijo Neji cuando de repente Sasuke empezó a toser y a recuperar la conciencia

-Sasuke, como entramos a la mansión- pregunto Neji a Uchiha que apenas podía hablar

-La … la puerta de … atrás …. Esta abierta….- alcanzó a responder Sasuke

-Hanabi vamos hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión la puerta trasera esta abierta, ¡andando!- le ordeno Neji

-Si, si ahí voy- contestaba con alivio después de lo sucedido

Entraron sin ningún problema, y colocaron a Sasuke en un mueble

-vaya que es grande la mansión esta bonita- dijo Hanabi quien veía admirada todo lo que rodaba aquel lugar

-mira Hanabi ya esta recobrando la conciencia, ve a la cocina trae algo de té para subirle la temperatura- dijo Neji

-esta bien – y la joven se dirigió hacia la cocina - veamos donde guardara el té, a en este lugar debe ser- y abrió la pequeña puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa –este…, esta…. Marca de té es la que mi hermana compra, así que mi hermana ha estado aquí, vaya, vaya así que sí la amas Sasuke- se dijo así misma, mientras preparaba aquella taza de té

_La cena al fin había terminado la boda, seria dentro de un mes, y yo, yo estoy muerta en vida, al fin mi destino esta sellado y ya nadie lo podrá cambiar, subía por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, cuando algo me interrumpió, era la voz de mi padre que me abrumaba de nuevo_

_-hija que no te piensas despedir de tu prometido- dijo mi padre_

_-si tienes razón- contesté y baje hacia donde estaba Gaara – hasta luego, que pases un buen viaje- recuerdo que le dije, a lo que aquel hombre me contesto lo siguiente_

_mañana vendré por ti para que hablemos-_

_esta bien- solo eso pude contestar y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto_

_Ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y después de todo logre llegar al único lugar donde me sentía a salvo, me cambie de ropa y me fui a dormir el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, y solo una cosa me inquietaba que Hanabi no me estuviera molestando, o preguntando acerca de la cena, era algo extraño, hasta que ya no pude pensar más y caí en el mundo de los sueños._

_Un sonido estremecedor, alcancé a escuchar, alguien había entrado a mi cuarto, yo aún estaba entre sueños, así que no sabía si era la realidad o la fantasía, me levante y fui a investigar, cuando una mano me tomo del hombro,_

_-¿quien eres?- pregunte_

_- vine a llevarte conmigo para salvarte, no te asustes no te haré daño- me contesto, me era imposible reconocer la voz, pues yo aún estaba entre sueños, no sabía quien era……_


	17. Identidad

Chicos aqui estoy de nuevo con la conti!!!

Disfruten y lean....

* * *

CAPITULO 19 "Identidad"

_Al fin he comprendido- me dijo esa voz que era desconocida para mi, pasmada en ese momento, solo alcance a escuchar como la gotas de lluvias rebotaban contra el suelo, la lluvia seguía cayendo mas y mas fuerte, el cielo comenzó a caer en ira, y fue ahí cuando el cielo me revelo la cara de aquel hombre a través de un relámpago,_

_¿Qué haces aquí? Naruto -_

_Ya te lo dije, vine a salvarte, al fin me enterado de la verdad y al fin, se lo que pasó con nosotros, y la razón por la que me dejaste, sin darme ninguna explicación- me respondió mientras yo miraba a través de eso ojos azules_

_A que te refieres con que ya conoces la verdad- pregunte tontamente, pues yo ya me imaginaba a que se refería _

_Pues a lo de Gaara, yo se que esa es la razón, por la que me abandonaste Hinata, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir cuando tu destino estaba sellado y que te casarías con alguien que no amas ¿es eso verdad? ¿esa es la verdadera razón, cierto Hinata?-_

_Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal sorpresa, no me imaginaba que el muchacho que yo alguna vez ame, se atrevería a venir, y decirme esto, yo pensaba que esto ya se había acabado, y ahí estaba yo parada frente a esos ojos, azules que no te permitían mentir, mientras yo estaba en el interior, de mis pensamientos, buscando la mejor respuesta ante tal cuestionamiento, Naruto me tomo del hombro, y en aquella habitación oscura que solo era iluminada por la luna me volvió a preguntar si el estaba en lo correcto, si aquellas suposiciones eran las correctas, me preguntaba una y otra vez yo solo veía a través de aquellos ojos desesperados por la verdad, una verdad que al final no era verdad._

La joven levanto su cabeza, tomo aire, y solo acento con la cabeza, lo que aquel muchacho de ojos azules, le acaba de decir

es verdad Naruto que por eso te abandone, pero no solo fue por eso, como ya te he dicho siempre hay otras razones que intervienen en esto, no siempre es lo que parece- dijo la joven mientras una lagrimaba atravesaba su rostro

si esa es la verdad, y es por eso, por lo que me has dejado, no importa, yo me enfrentare a Gaara, para alejarte de él, el no te puede llevar, no importa si tengo que acabar con el, ahora que supe toda la verdad yo no te dejare escapar, nunca más,¿ me escuchaste?-

No!!!, no hagas eso, no pelees, no tienes por que y menos por mi – respondió la joven muy angustiada, pues conocía el temperamento del ojiazul

Sabes que ami no me importa, yo te voy a sacar de este embrollo, que no te corresponde-

No!!!, basta ya de decir tonterías- grito la muchacha- no quiero que hagas nada por mi, lo único que quiero es que te vayas y te alejes de mi , no quiero causar problemas-

Ya te dije que no causas problemas, o es que… tú, ¿ya no me amas Hinata? – pregunto , de repente el silencio apareció- ¿es eso?, dime de una buena vez ¿ no me digas que te enamoraste de Gaara, eso no puede ser -

La muchacha volvió a bajar la cabeza y contesto – no es que yo ame a Gaara, o algo por el estilo, lo que sucede es que al fin encontré lo que por mucho tiempo busque-

-¿Qué es?-

-felicidad, aunque sea momentánea – contesto la joven mientras miraba hacia la ventana

- ¿entonces tu me amas?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo, aquel joven tan impredecible

- es verdad que alguna vez yo te ame, pero ahora eso que, yo alguna vez sentí, se ha ido, lo único que quedaba se lo llevo el tiempo y la desilusión, ahora amo a otra persona, pero como sabes, yo no soy más que una simple marioneta del destino, que hace conmigo lo que quiera, además tu solo decías amarme, por una simple ilusión, tu amor no era verdadero. Solo era impulsivo.

- eso no es verdad yo te amo- contesto Naruto angustiado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros

- eso ya no importa ya, si yo te amo, si no te amo, si me mas o no, eso ya carece de importancia, solo te queda irte y prometerme que no interferirás entre el destino y yo, anda vete que ya es tarde. – le dijo dulcemente, la joven Hyuga, aquella joven que ya se había retirado de aquella batalla contra el destino.

-Esta bien Hinata, me iré si decir algo más, de ¿quien estas enamorada?- pregunto el rubio, que se encontraba con la cabeza cabizbaja ante aquella situación

- no tiene importancia decírtelo, de todas maneras ya no queda nada por a hacer-

-pero…..¿de quien estas enamorada….? Dime…- en ese momento fue interrumpido – ya fue suficiente, estoy cansada, por favor-

- me iré, pero solo espero que no te rindas tan fácilmente, y recuerda que cuentas conmigo, y que yo aun te amo aunque digas que es un amor ficticio- le dijo mientras se cercaba a la ventana para salir, cuando un nombre salio de la boca de Hinata

-Sasuke- dijo la joven

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, Naruto estaba pasmado ante tal sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, ¿como diablos te enamoraste de Sasuke? Yo esperaba cualquier otro nombre, Kiba, Shino…. Pero Sasuke – dijo muy inquieto, de repente el joven guardo silencio y pregunto – ¿el te ama?-

-si- contesto la joven de los ojos aperlados

- entonces Hinata, si el de verdad te ama, sabes que no habrá poder humano que lo separe de ti, no le importara enfrentarse contra Gaara o quien sea con tal de tenerte- el muchacho se fue hacia la ventana, comenzó a listarse para salir pero ante se detuvo para decir lo siguiente – si tu en verdad lo amas no dudes en pelear por tu amor, porque créeme Sasuke no se detendrá ante anda, así que será más fácil para los dos ser felices, si tu lo ayudas y no te das por vencida tan rápido- le dijo antes de irse mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, cuando de pronto salto y desapareció.

la lluvia no cesa, si continua así no podremos salir de aquí y regresar a la casa, ¡Hanabi! Date prisa con el té rápido – le grito Neji a su prima

voy, voy, voy- decía la muchacha mientras llevaba la taza de té entre las manos

muy bien, Uchiha despierta, rápido, Uchiha- le decía Neji mientras lo levantaba

vamos , despierta Sasuke – le dijo Hanabi, dulcemente semejando la voz de Hinata

El muchacho comenzó a abrir esos ojos negros, que eran tan negros como la noche, lo empezó a abrir poco a poco y conforme abría sus ojos despertaba de una confusión

-¿Hinata?- dijo el joven mientras levantaba la mirada, y veía los ojos perlas de Hanabi

- no, soy Hanabi, Sasuke – respondía Hanabi ante esa confusión mientras le ponía la taza de té en sus manos – con cuidado que esta caliente-

- ¿pero que haces aquí… tu? – pregunto Sasuke, pues aun no se encontraba totalmente recuperado

- te trajimos, porque queremos que nos digas la verdad- replico Neji

- es cierto que amas a mi hermana Hinata- pregunto Hanabi

Al escuchar esas palabras el muchacho despertó totalmente y regreso a su tono frío de voz - eso es algo que a ustedes no les interesa-

¡a mi no me importa, yo solo quiero saber si eres capaz de ayudar a mi hermana!- le grito Hanabi

Tranquila, ya sabes como es Uchiha, no tiene caso que te pongas así, Hanabi cálmate-

Pero Neji, …..-

¡Basta ya!- ordeno con una voz aguda - y tu Uchiha respecto a Hinata sabes su situación, verdad? Por eso fuiste a la mansión, tu sentimientos son verdaderos? Si lo que nos dijiste hace unas horas era cierto todavía puede haber una esperanza, para Hinata…. Y para ti-

Si- contestó Sasuke fríamente –pero ustedes no me dejaron verla ¿Por qué?-

Por una razón muy simple Gaara se encontraba con Hinata y mi padre, reafirmando el compromiso- contesto Hanabi que se encontraba parada cerca de una ventana viendo como llovia.

El compromiso! – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

Pues como unas 4 horas- contestó Neji

Tengo que ver a Hinata- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sofá

No seas tonto, acaso que no ves que acabas de reaccionar, y no ves la lluvia, lo más seguro que te quedes por ahí tirado, no te queda más que esperar, hasta mañana- dijo Hanabi

Ella tiene razón, por cierto Hanabi nosotros no podremos regresar si el agua no para, tendremos que quedarnos con Sasuke- le dijo Neji

¿¡que?!, o no yo no me pienso quedar aquí, prefiero irme, además quiero saber que pasó con Hinata-

Hinata estará bien, mañana en cuanto deje de caer la ultima gota de lluvia, iremos por ella- interrumpió Sasuke

Neji lo miro, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amor era puro, que realmente podrían contar con él y que no todo estaba perdido.

-muy bien, nos quedaremos aquí-

-pero Neji….- volvió a replicar Hanabi

-¡basta!!! Sasuke ¿donde podemos quedarnos?- pregunto Neji

- hay muchos cuartos escoge el quieras, tu también Hanabi escoge el que más te guste- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la sala

Ya solos en la sala

en verdad podremos confiar en el Neji?- pregunto Hanabi algo preocupada

si, Hanabi, claro que podemos confiar en él- contesto el joven Hyuga con mucha seguridad

¿porque dices eso con tanta seguridad?-

Porque en verdad la ama, en verdad ama a Hinata- ….


	18. Efrentamiento

CAPITULO 20 "enfrentamientos"

Unos pasos son escuchados por el pasillo principal de aquella mansión el reloj marca las 5 de la mañana a un es muy temprano, los pasos se dirigen hacia el baño se escucha que alguien abre la llave del agua fría, para dejar lejos aquel mundo de sueños y regresar a la realidad.

_Era muy temprano ya no podía dormir, pues la preocupación abarcaba todo mi ser, me atormentaba lo que le había dicho a Naruto acerca de mis sentimientos, me lavo la cara y me veo al espejo, y lo único que veo es una chica débil como siempre y la que siempre se queda sin hacer nada. Las palabras de Naruto me atormentan, me asusta que mi imprudencia vaya a tener consecuencias graves, estoy aterrada, así que mejor salgo a caminar, me dirijo hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, pero antes quiero ver a Hanabi, voy sigilosamente a despertarla, pero ella no está en su cuarto, parece que no ha dormido ahí pues su cama aún esta tendida, estoy preocupada por ella así que voy en su búsqueda._

El sol ya comenzaba a salir aquella joven llena de preocupaciones, no había hallado absolutamente nada, sus preocupaciones seguían ahí, el movimiento de la aldea comienza a aparecer

¿Hanabi, donde podrás estar?- se dice así misma Hinata que aun se encuentra preocupada, porque su hermana anda desaparecida, las horas pasan y no hay señal de Hanabi, las calles comienzan a llenarse de gente y la búsqueda se vuelve más difícil, el reloj ya marca las nueve de la mañana.

-qué bonito amaneció- se dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se arreglaba para salir,- voy a ir a ver a Sasuke para que pasemos todo el día juntos, ahora que ya regresó no hay impedimentos para que este con él todo el día- se decía a si misma mientras se veía a un espejo y se ponía su banda sobre la cabeza – listo ya está, es hora de irnos-

Sakura caminaba por la aldea, llevaba una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer estaba segura que pasaría todo el día con Sasuke Uchiha , no había cosa más importante en su vida que aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante.

La joven acababa de despertar se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, alguien también se ha despertado, ella no es la única.

-vaya así que te levantas temprano eh?- le dijo Hanabi

- ¿qué quieres? Niña-

- nada sólo platicar, tú sabes- decía Hanabi mientras se sentaba en el suelo, de repente su tono de voz cambio por uno serio y autoritario –¿ qué pasó entre mi hermana y tú? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?-

- eso no te interesa,- replicó el joven Uchiha duramente

- jee.. Tienes razón, si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, no me importaría, es más hasta me opondría, pero…. ¿Sabes?... me agradas más tú que Naruto, espero que podamos ayudar a mi hermana, porque conociendo a Hinata …- en ese instante la más pequeña de lo Hyuga fue interrumpida pues alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Sasuke, abre soy yo Sakura, -

- no puede ser que no se cansa- le dijo Sasuke a Hanabi

-Sakura, el ninja medico, así que ella está tras de ti, vaya, vaya, veamos que pasa- se dijo así misma Hanabi mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano Sakura?- le dijo Sasuke molesto por aquella visita

- que me invites a desayunar- dijo mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la mano –ándale vamos Sasuke invítame, ven vamos-

Mientras Sakura se encontraba con Sasuke en la puerta Hanabi se hallaba escondida viendo lo que sucedía

-vamos Sasuke, mándala a volar, que esperas patán…- pensaba Hanabi mientras veía como sucedían las cosas

-ándale Sasuke, si vas conmigo te daré algo muy especial – le dijo Sakura en una forma muy insinuante

no me interesa, nada de ti, ya vete de una vez- replicó Sasuke fríamente

-hay Sasuke, ven vamos, ya no te hagas del rogar- decía Sakura mientras se abalanzaba quedando muy cerca del joven Uchiha

-esa perra infeliz, que le pasa, ya le ha dicho de mil maneras que no, y aun insiste, que acaso esta hueca, y Sasuke que no hace nada- se decía Hanabi que comenzaba a hervir por el enojo – no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a arrebatar a mi hermana su felicidad, ya lo hiciste una vez, pero ahora no lo lograrás-

-Que no entiendes que no va a ir contigo- decía Hanabi mientras salía de su escondite

- y tu quien eres mocosa- contesto la pelirrosa

- que eres tan estúpida para no saber quién soy, acaso no ves mis ojos, ciega-

- el byakugan, una Hyuga-

- Sasuke ¿Qué rayos hace esta mocosa aquí?-

-no te interesa Sakura, vete de aquí, de una buena vez- contesto Sakura

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con esta mocosa?-

- a ver no me digas, Sa-ku-ra- replicaba Hanabi en forma irónica,- que estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, jajajajajajajaja, que tonta eres no cabe duda-

- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Sakura

- que eres una ilusa, de verdad crees que Sasuke saldría contigo- decía Hanabi mientras la comenzaba a dar de vueltas alrededor de Sakura viéndola de arriba abajo – pero si eres tan poca cosa, ni siquiera perteneces a un clan, merecido tienes que Sasuke no te haga caso, de todas maneras alguien que si vale la pena ya está en su corazón y separarlos va ser imposible, mi hermana Hinata... mmm..... Como decirlo…. ¡a si!! La joven a la que ama Sasuke Uchiha es ella jajajajaja - Le dijo Hanabi mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar

-¡maldita mocosa!!! Ven acá eres una mentirosa- en ese momento Sakura se preparaba para atacar, pero Sasuke la detuvo

- ya basta Sakura, vete de aquí, de una buena vez-

- ¡¿Sasuke?!! ¿Es eso verdad lo que me dijo esa mocosa?- pregunto Sakura con una cara llena de ira e impotencia

- no te interesa, ya vete-

En ese instante Sakura desapareció y se fue de aquel lugar

-¿porque lo hiciste? lo más seguro es que vaya tras de Hinata- le dijo Sasuke a Hanabi seriamente

- mmmje… por mi hermana no te preocupes que ella se sabe defender muy bien, y lo hice porque ella le ha robado la felicidad a mi hermana y no iba a permitir que lo volviera a hacer, sobre mi cadáver-

- niña ve a cambiarte, y despierta a Neji-

- Mi primo ya no está-

- lo imaginé- dijo Sasuke

-muy bien ponte tu ropa y vamos tras Sakura, antes de que cometa otra más de sus tonterías, ¡rápido!!!-

- ya te dije que mi hermana estará bien-

- no cuestiones y vámonos de una buena vez-

Hanabi ¿dónde te habrás metido? – se decía Hinata a sí misma, mientras buscaba en los campos de entrenamiento

Al fin te encontré mosca muerta- le decía Sakura que acababa de llegar a aquel lugar

¿Sakura, porque me dices eso?-

No puedo creer, que Sasuke se haya fijado en ti, ¡tú!! Que no vales nada, que eres tan patética e insignificante- le decía Sakura con un tono de desprecio – ¡ahora si Sasuke será mió !!!- grito Sakura mientras lanzaba un golpe contra Hinata

Sakura basta no quiero pelear, ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra mía?- replicaba Hinata para hacer entrar en razón a Sakura

¡Te parece poco haberme quitado a Sasuke, basura!, el debe estar conmigo y no con alguien que vale tan poco- gritaba mientras lanzaba golpes hacia Hinata y destruía todo alrededor

Su fuerza es sobrehumana, - pensaba Hinata - oye Sakura espera…….-

Nada de esperar, ven a pelear cobarde, maldita rata -

Muy bien Sakura, ya ¡cállate!!!, ya basta, si quieres pelear conmigo, eso tendrás una batalla- la joven comenzaba a hacer sellos con la manos - ¡byakugan!!!-

Vaya a sí que esto va en serio- grito Sakura mientras tomaba distancia

Más serio de lo que te imaginas- decía la joven mientras tomaba su posición de batalla

El estilo Hyuga, el puño suave, debo tener cuidado de que sus palmas no me toquen- pensaba Sakura, mientras empezaba a correr

Correr no servirá, puedo ver más allá de lo que crees- al terminar esta frase Hinata comenzó a correr hacia Sakura usando el estilo del puño suave, la joven Hyuga mostraba su dominación ante este estilo, no había duda que era un jounin, un jounin con esplendidas habilidades

¿Crees que con eso me vas a vencer mosquita?- le gritaba Sakura, el combate se había detenido

No lo sabré, si no peleo contigo-

Hinata se movió rápidamente, para poder alcanzar a darle un golpe a Sakura, y si efectivamente le dio

me ha golpeado pero como- decía la pelirrosa, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el piso, - me golpeo en los músculos que cubren el corazón, me falta el aire, tendré que usar esto, así podré desbloquear mis puntos de chakra ¡jutsu de regeneración!-

pero qué rayos es eso, sus puntos, los desbloqueo ¡imposible! Viene hacia mí, -

toma esto Hinata Hyuga – Sakura golpeo el suelo, el polvo solo creaba una gran nube, que imposibilitaba la visión – te voy a encontrar-

es terrible, pero no tengo otra opción es mi vida o la de ella-

al fin te encontré,- gritaba Sakura mientras, preparaba su puño, para atacar

No, quiero usar otra técnica, la podría lastimar gravemente, pero si no entra en razón la herida voy a ser yo, aquí vamos, ¡protección del circulo celestial, 64 puntos de la adivinación!-

¿Qué rayos es eso?-

Justo antes de que Sakura se impactara contra la técnica de Hinata, alguien se interpuso

rotación-

Neji , pero ¿cómo me encontró?- se decía a si misma Hinata , mientras caía

Basta las dos- grito Neji

Neji Hyuga- decía la pelirrosa que se hallaba en el piso de rodillas –vamos Hinata no te escondas detrás de tu primo, ven y pelea continuemos-

No tienes porque seguir, tú tienes una cita muy importante, déjamelo a mí- le dijo Neji a Hinata

No, ya fue suficiente para las dos, mejor vámonos hermano mío- replico dulcemente

No esperen, ¡Hinata!!- grito Sakura, pero al parecer los Hyuga no le prestaron mucha atención, y se fueron sin más ni menos

-Neji, ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? ¿Dónde está Hanabi?, no durmió en casa anoche - preguntaba la peli azul, algo confundida y preocupada

- Hanabi esta bien, por ahora no te preocupes, necesito que me pongas mucha atención Hinata, por favor actúa como si estuviéramos platicando de cualquier cosa ¿entendiste?-

- Que sucede, Neji, porqué viene siguiéndonos dos ninjas, que ocurre?-


	19. Persecución

COMBO!!! DOBLE!!!! DE MARIONETA DEL DESTINO... ESTOY DISFRUTANDO MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA... ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN

PREPÁRENSE PARA LAS HISTORIAS QUE VIENEN JAJAJAJA

* * *

CAPITULO 21 "persecución"

-veo que lo notaste Hinata, atenta a lo que te voy a decir, por favor no actúes sorprendida, trata de guardar tus sentimientos, no expreses emociones- le decía Neji con mucha seriedad

- dime por favor, ¿donde esta Hanabi y como sabes que esta bien?- seguía cuestionado, acerca de su hermanita

- tranquilízate, ayer mientras tu estabas en la cena con Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha fue a buscarte- fue interrumpido por Hinata en ese momento

- Sasuke, ¿esta bien?-

-shhhhh, no ves que nos viene siguiendo Hinata por favor déjame seguir, Sasuke Uchiha fue a buscarte pero no lo dejamos pasar, tuvimos que pelear con el para detenerlo e impedir un desastre, yo me iba a enfrentar con el, pero Hanabi apareció y le dio un golpe que lo dejo incosiente – volvió a ser interrumpido por la joven peliazul

- Sasuke ¿Cómo sabes que esta bien?, ¡dime!-

-que te tranquilices, cálmate Hinata, que lo que te estoy diciendo no es ni la mitad de la historia así que guarda silencio, justo antes de perder el conocimiento Sasuke nos dijo que te amaba así que tuvimos que sacarlo de la casa y llevarlo a la mansión Uchiha, debido a la fuerte lluvia, Hanabi y yo nos quedamos a dormir ahí, yo me levante muy temprano, como no quise despertar a Hanabi me fui sin avisarle, cuando llegue a la casa todo estaba normal, pero justo detrás de mi llego Gaara, mi tío lo recibió así que me mando a llamar, para que fuera por ti a tu cuarto, subí, pero tu no estabas ahí, Hiashi pensó, que habías escapado, así que me mando a buscarte, me fui a buscarte, pero cunado me encontraba en la mitad del recorrido de búsqueda noté que dos ninjas me venían siguiendo, seguramente tu padre le expreso su duda al Kazekage, de que tu podías haber escapado, tal ves sea eso la verdad no estoy seguro-

- el Kazekage, me dijo ayer que iría por mi, pero lo olvide completamente, estaba tan preocupada que me levante muy temprano y me fui- decía Hinata, mientras agachaba su cabeza

-tienes idea, ¿a donde te va llevar Gaara?-

- no- contesto Hinata con la cabeza –por cierto, ¿donde esta Hanabi?-

-con Sasuke, además ya sabemos lo que sientes por Sasuke –

- ¿como?- decía la peliazul mientras se sonrojaba

-Uchiha no lo dijo. El es tu esperanza, para que no te cases, Hanabi y yo los vamos a ayudar-

-gracias, aunque no se si funcionara- contestaba Hinata mientras un lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

_Llegamos a mi casa, Neji me dijo que ambos estaban en el dojo esperándome, entre con mucho miedo y preocupación pues sabía que entre más cerca estaba de Gaara más rápido se sellaba mi maldición, crucé la puerta vi a mi padre a la cara y solo alcance a notar esa expresión de enojo, al verme mi padre me miró sólo con desprecio._

_¿dónde andabas?- me preguntó con semejante autoridad_

_Fui a caminar – contesté _

_¿tan temprano?- volvió a preguntar mi padre, pero antes de que él pudiera seguir con el interrogatorio, una voz interrumpió_

_Si me permite Hiashi, me llevaré a Hinata a que conozca la aldea oculta entre la arena –_

_Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo se la piensa llevar?-_

_Ahorita mismo ¿estás de acuerdo Hinata?- me preguntó Gaara, yo que estaba llena de miedos y preocupaciones, me aterraba la idea de casarme con esta persona de la cual yo solo tenía recuerdos horribles, no deseaba ir con él, estaba demasiado preocupada por Sasuke y Hanabi no sabía que iba a ocurrir conmigo en ese momento, pero cuando voltee a ver a mi padre, su mirada lo dijo todo, yo perdí el control de mi misma, y dije que "sí", a lo que Gaara sólo me contestó – perfecto es hora de marcharnos - _

_Yo no puse objeción, me había perdido en el tiempo, cuando escuche esas palabras, mire a mi padre, él sólo dio una señal de aprobación, yo ya no tenía por qué luchar, era un títere, mi voluntad, y mis deseos de ser feliz se habían ido, subí hacia mi cuarto con la cara agachada, cuando me di cuenta había pisado un pequeño sobre color amarillo lo levanté y vi mi nombre escrito en la parte de atrás – Hinata Hyuga – la fecha era de unos días atrás, subí a mi cuarto mientras sentía la mirada de Neji, posada sobre mí. Entré a ese cuarto que me había visto tantas veces llorar miré a los alrededores, y vi al pequeño pez azul, que me traía tantos recuerdos de momentos felices, me senté en la cama y abrí aquel sobre saqué su contenido, era aquella foto que nos habíamos tomado Sasuke y yo, aquel día en que fuimos de misión quien diría que esa sería la primera y última vez que conocería la felicidad._

-Sasuke – susurro entre si la joven, mientras abrazaba aquella foto – Sasuke perdóname, por ser tan débil, y no poder oponerme a la voluntad de mi padre, ¡perdóname!- se seguía susurrando la joven mientras sus lagrimas hacían un recorrido por todo sus rostro

Mientras la joven Hyuga lloraba, alguien la veía a través de un pequeño espacio, pues la puerta estaba entre abierta

Hinata - se decía mientras suspiraba

_Me levanté del suelo, como pude me limpié mis lagrimas, preparé una maleta, y bajé las escaleras, con mi mirada agachada, en ese momento la voz de mi padre interrumpió _

_-espero Hinata que tengas un buen viaje – me dijo _

_-estás lista... ya vámonos- Me dijo Gaara_

_-¡no espera!... Padre, Neji ¿podrá ir conmigo? – pregunté ingenuamente _

_-claro que no, necesitó que esté aquí para que controle a Hanabi _

_Levanté mi mirada y vi a mi primo, después de todo, nuestra relación se había hecho más estrecha que nunca, me acerqué hacia él y lo abrasé _

_-lo siento Hinata –_

_-no te preocupes, fui una tonta al preguntar si tu irías conmigo, sólo que tengo mucho miedo- le dije y seguí llorando en su hombro_

El joven de la arena que se encontraba viendo aquella escena tan triste, decidió hace algo, por aquella joven que era extremadamente hermosa y a la vez se veía tan desdichada

yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Neji Hyuga nos acompañe, me parece que el es el encargado de proteger a Hinata o me equivoco Hiashi- dijo Gaara

La joven Hyuga solo agrando sus ojos perlas ante tales palabras – tal vez el no es un mounstro después de todo- pensó, pero la respuesta de su padre fue irrefutable

efectivamente él es que se encuentra del cuidado de Hinata y Hanabi, pero estoy seguro de que Hinata no lo necesitara, además ella lo tiene a usted. Y yo por mi parte necesito a Neji para que se encargue de unos asuntos

lo siento Hinata – le dijo Hiashi a su hija

bueno creo que es hora de irnos. ¿esta lista?- preguntó el Kazekage mientras le extendía su mano

si- contestó Hinata, y los dos partieron sin ningún por menor

-Sasuke, ya estoy cansada podríamos regresar a casa, no encontramos ni a Sakura ni a mi hermana será mejor ir a mi casa, así Neji nos podrá decir, que rayos pasa, y porque se fue tan temprano- le dijo Hanabi al joven Uchiha

**Detestaba admitirlo, pero Hanabi tenía razón, así que los dos nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Hyuga, llegamos a la mansión, en silencio, de repente una sombra apareció, era Neji, en ese instante Hanabi me llevó a la parte trasera de su casa ahí estaba Neji, con una expresión que yo nunca había visto**

**-¿dónde está Hinata, Neji?- pregunté desesperado, no había tenido noticias de ella en mucho tiempo, nunca me había sentido así, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme - ¿Dónde está Hinata, donde diablos está Neji?- volví a preguntar con la misma ansiedad**

Gaara se la llevo a conocer, la aldea de la arena, fue una orden de Hiashi – contestó el muchacho con desaprobación ante esa situación

¿¡pero como permitiste eso, Hyuga! ¿Cómo dejaste a Hinata con ese?- le dijo Sasuke mientras lo tomaba de su ropa

¡tranquilízate!, tu no sabes nada, si mi padre le da una orden Hinata, ella tiene que obedecer, - le dijo Hanabi

tal vez ella tenga que obedecer, ¡pero yo no!-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Uchiha?-

nada que te importe-

si estas pensando e ir tras ella, estas en un error, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no estoy seguro que Gaara, se la haya llevado hacia ese lugar , además de que provocaríamos un conflicto , entre ambas aldeas, dejemos que Hinata se haga cargo, esperemos que luche. -

**Después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Neji me dirigí a mi casa, era la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer, así que volví a casa, estaba lleno de rabia, de impotencia, Hinata no estaba, sabía que debía de pensar bien las cosas. Cuando lo note yo ya me encontraba en mi casa, y sin querer, pisé un sobre amarillo, lo levanté, ****pero no puse mucha atención a éste y lo tiré por ahí, subí hacia mi cuarto para darme un baño, miles de pensamientos abarcaban mi mente , y si Hinata se fue por gusto?, y si ella nunca me amo, miles de cosas se atravesaban por mi mente acerca de Hinata, acerca de ella, era la primera vez que yo no sabía qué hacer, de repente la lluvia interrumpió mis pensamientos, tome un paraguas y fui a comprar algo de comer y a buscar una respuesta ante mis indecisiones. **

**Seguí caminando sin rumbo, la lluvia ya me había alcanzado, el paraguas era inútil, la lluvia solo rozaba mi cara, hasta que esa lluvia me hizo recordar, algo importante sobre mí mismo, así que de inmediato volví a mi casa y tomé ese sobre amarillo, lo abrí era una foto, era aquella foto que Hinata y yo nos habíamos tomado, en ese momento descubrí lo que realmente sentía por ella, por aquella muchacha que siempre se sonrojaba a pesar de mi frialdad y yo, yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Subí a mi cuarto y tome mi equipo ninja, iba a ir por ella a cualquier costo, no iba a perder a alguien amado de nuevo no estaba dispuesto a sufrir por eso otra vez. **

Ahí iban los dos el Kazekage y Hinata, sin cruzar palabra desde que habían partido de Konoha, los días de viaje pasaron sin ningún problema, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en la aldea.

hemos llegado Hinata, espero que sea de tu agrado tu próximo hogar- me dijo el Kazekage

Un suspiro acompaña, la frase "mi próximo hogar" tres palabras que profundizaban en mi como si fueran tres dagas penetrantes apuntadas directamente al corazón. Miró la aldea, es totalmente diferente a Konoha, el hace mucho calor y mucho viento, miro a los alrededores, aquí también los niños juegan, la ciudad se prepara, todo el mundo esta movilizado, no se porque, que es lo que ocurre, las calles están adornadas, tengo curiosidad que es lo que van a celebrar, de repente él me toma de mi mano y me lleva a su casa, a ese logar donde reside el Kazekage.

-por aquí Hinata- me dice ese joven que me adentra a sus dominios me conduce hacia mi habitación, que esta vacía, justo como yo lo estoy - acomoda tus cosas, en un momento te llevare ante el consejo para que te conozcan, ¿necesitaras ayuda?- me pregunta el joven de rojizos cabellos, -quieres que traiga alguien para que te ayude- me vuelve a preguntar, yo solo respondo que "no" -. Me siento muy molesta, y triste, después de terminar de arreglar mis cosas fui llevada ante l consejo, entro primero Gaara, yo entre detrás de él escondiéndome, como es mi costumbre.

-ella es Hinata Hyuga,- dijo aquel muchacho de rojo cabello, para presentar a la joven que no mostraba su cara

- buen… buenas tardes- contesté, me sentía tan observada, era como si mil ojos se posaran sobre mi, de repente una voz habló, era un hombre, un anciano que me invitaba a tomar asiento,

-no escondas tu cara, eres bonita- le decía aquel viejo, la joven solo pudo corresponder con una sonrisa y un "gracias", rápidamente las preguntas sobre Hinata comenzaron a caer sobre ella,

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntaban la joven solo se dignaba a contestar

- 21, estoy apunto de cumplir 22-

-¿perteneces a la rama, principal de tu familia?

- si, soy la que se va a encargar de este, pero para ello debo estar casada-

-eso será un problema- decía una mujer de aquel consejo

-¿como que un problema?- preguntaba la joven Hyuga

- veras Hinata, dado a que tu eres la responsable de tu clan, y no vivirás en la ladea de la hoja, tendrás que cederle tu lugar de primogénita, a tu pariente más cercano – respondía el viejo amable

Al escuchar eso me quede atónita, pues esa parte del trato no me la habían mencionado, de nuevo y como siempre omitían mi decisión, omitían lo que yo deseaba y eso me hacia sentir un basura, pero la más insignificante basura de este mundo, respiré profundo y seguí escuchando como eran otros y no yo los que decidían mi futuro. Era si algo atormentador mi pecho me dolía, pues de nuevo me arrancaban algo que me pertenecía, algo que era hasta ese momento mío, y que mucho esfuerzo había conseguido, mi libertad. Ante mis ojos una multitud que alegaba, sin cesar el tiempo se detenía, yo solo veía a la gente gritar, yo me encontraba sentada esperando a que me dieran una nueva orden para cumplir, sumergida en mis pensamientos, siento como alguien me toma de la mano, creo que la junta se ha acabado, y me saca de ese lugar.

dime Hinata, ¿tu que piensas de todo esto?- me pregunta Gaara

que puedo pensar, a mi solo me queda obedecer, y nada más- le contesto sin mucho animo, me detengo y miro por la ventana, para cambiar de tema -¿Qué es lo que celebran?- pregunto

una fiesta de otoño-

una fiesta de otoño, y ¿Qué es?-

cada año en otoño, se celebra debido a que como este lugar es arenoso, hace mucho calor y son justo en estas fechas, en que el clima cambia, el calor ya no es tan extremoso, ni el frío lo es.-

vaya, se ve que todos se divierten-

eso parece, todos los ninjas de la arena participan en esto, ya que es cada año, la gente disfruta mucho, por eso te traje aquí, para que conozcas, ya que si te casas conmigo tu tendrás a cargo estas cosas-

Agacho mi cabeza, pues no contengo la necesidad de hacer esta pregunta - ¿Qué…Qué pasara con mi vida cuando nos casemos?, quiero decir si podré seguir siendo un ninja, ¿podré ver a mi familia?-

respecto a tu familia, la veras cuantas veces quieras, tu vida de ninja no se terminara aquí también hay problemas, debido a los conflictos en la frontera, cuando yo vaya a una misión rango S, tu serás la que tome las decisiones- en ese instante me condujo hacia otro cuarto y me dio una cajita – ábrela- me dijo

¿Qué es?- pregunte ingenuamente

esta no es la oficial, la oficial te será entregada en la boda- a que se refería con la "oficial", abrí la caja cuidadosamente, y en su interior contenía una banda de la aldea de la arena, - ¿porqué me das esto? – pregunto

cuando tu y yo nos casemos tu dejaras de ser un ninja de la hoja para pasar a ser un ninja de la arena-

¿un ninja de la arena?, ¿Qué significa? ¿y porqué dices que no es la oficial?-

la oficial será hecha a tu gusto, con el protector en frente y un pequeño bordado del lado derecho con el símbolo de la hoja, para que no olvides tus raíces, por el momento, quítate la banda de Konoha, y ponte la de la aldea que vamos a ir al festival-

"Un ninja de la arena dejar de ser de la hoja", eso retumbaba mientras me quitaba la banda de mi cuello, esas palabras solo afirmaba lo que tanto temía, esas palabras de significado horrible, que solo me traerían desgracia y desdicha, pues con esta boda cortaría todos los lazos, y en especial con él.


	20. Resuelto

CAPITULO 22 "Resuelto"

_Me quitó mi banda con cuidado, y poco apoco coloco la de la arena en mi cuello, salgo de aquel lugar para verme al espejo y ver que ahora soy un ninja de la arena, aunque sea por unos instantes, me dirijo hacia donde Gaara, me encuentra, me dice que le tome del brazo y así lo hago, me dirijo con el no sin antes escuchar una pregunta de su parte_

_-Hinata, tú qué piensas de esta boda, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -_

_Ante esa pregunta mi sorpresa fue inevitable, pero en verdad no sabía que contestar, - no lo sé Gaara, no lo sé – es todo lo que puedo contestar, realmente me sentía sorprendida, abrumada, por esa cuestión_

_-ya veo- sólo me contestó con esa frase_

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la aldea, sin cruzar una sola palabra, esta estaba repleta, la gente se veía contenta, de pronto anunciaron al Kazekage, yo estaba ahí, parece que la gente le quiere mucho y le respeta, mhp, y yo ahí como siempre sin decir nada, callada._

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por la aldea, la gente los veía con respeto y las voces se hacen escuchar

es muy bonita ¿verdad?- se escucha entre la multitud

_si, si lo es-_

_Viendo a la gente, comencé recordar, lo mucho que te amo, y los tiempos que pasamos, juntos en verdad desearía, poder estar contigo.... Sasuke, cada vez que veo esto los recuerdos felices que tuvimos en aquellas misiones en las que nos conocimos, me vienen a la mente, es tanta mi tristeza, que una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos, pues yo en verdad no deseaba casarme, no quería ser un Ninja de la arena, no quería vivir aquí, aunque la gente fuese tan amable conmigo, pero qué más da si al final siempre pasa lo mismo, se que si no me caso, seguramente habrá más muertes, y yo por más que quiera, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos._

_La noche ya había caído, la luna_ e iluminaba el cielo. Una sombra que atraviesa, la aldea oculta entre la arena, la cruza rápidamente... se dirige rápidamente, hacia el lugar donde se supone que se encuentra la persona que busca... los pasos y los saltos, son escuchados por la luna y sus acompañantes, después de un rato al fin ya había hallado lo que buscaba.

**Me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Hinata, tengo que sacarla de aquí, antes de que se case, más por esas razones tan tontas, que ni siquiera le conciernen, logro entrar, al recinto, noto que alguien se ha despertado**

**-maldición, tengo que esconderme- pero antes de reaccionar, la vi era ella la que se acababa de levantar así que la llame**

_Hinata que haces levantada, a esta hora- esa voz.... esa voz..... Esa frialdad..... Sasuke, era Sasuke estaba segura pero tenia miedo de voltear estaba pasmada, no podía creerlo, era el pero me sentía muy asustada, voltee lentamente, y ahí estaba recargado en la pared, esperando una respuesta, yo como siempre no hice nada, solo una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, hasta que después de un tiempo pude articular palabra- ¿Qué haces aquí?,¿esto es serio?- _

_Vine por ti- me contesto con autoridad _

_Por mi... ¿como?, Sasuke esto es peligroso alguien nos puede ver, mejor vamos a la habitación- le dije que me siguiera, yo no sabia que hacer Sasuke en verdad estaba ahí, esperando a que yo me fuera con el pero....pero.... hay mucha responsabilidad sobre mi no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de irme con él pero que más quisiera, pero, al final siempre es lo mismo, repentinamente algo interrumpió mis pensamientos_

_Hinata tu te quieres casar?- me pregunta Sasuke, cuando al mismo tiempo me toma del mentón, yo tomo distancia, pues en verdad no deseo contestar algo que pueda traer graves consecuencias, -respóndeme, te quieres casar?- me vuelve a cuestionar, yo sigo muy nerviosa, no sé que contestar, me alejo más de el para evitar ver su mirada, tan imponente._

_Hinata te quieres casar? Contéstame de una buena vez!!!!- me sigue cuestionando, mis labios están trabados, pero como ya llevamos un buen rato en la misma situación Sasuke desespero._

_Muy bien Hinata , si no me quieres contestar es muy tu problema, aya tu si te quieres casar con alguien que no amas ¡perfecto!, la verdad es que yo creí que ibas a luchar, que cobarde resultaste ser.. pero sabes si quieres hacerte la heroína adelante, yo no te detengo, nada más que me, has...., ya no importa, - me contesto con esas palabras, que me herían tanto, pero de mi boca no salía nada solo salían lagrimas , que más quisiera yo irme contigo, sin importar nada, pero mi maldita culpa, no me deja ser así, así que... perdóname._

**Hinata está en silencio que en verdad, no piensa hacer nada, solo la veo llorar y eso no me gusta, sus ojos solo se llenan de humedad, pero sigue sin decirme nada, - Hinata ¡! Di algo, - le digo pero no me contesta, me temo que ya se ha resignado, así que es mejor que me vaya ya no hay más que hacer.**

**-muy bien Hinata, eso es lo que quieres, yo no haré nada- le digo pero ella sigue ahí, sin hacer nada, así que me dispongo, a irme, aunque me duela, parece que a Hinata no le importa, mas que ser el juguetito, de su padre y las personas, ella ya no tiene voluntad, para mi desgracia.**

El joven de aquellos, ojos negros que eran tan penetrantes, se van dejando a la joven en su dolor, pues había dejado que el amor de su vida se diera por vencido, como siempre la joven pensaba que era su culpa

es mi culpa, porque no soy fuerte, te deje ir sin decirte nada, soy... una...cobarde el tiene razón- la joven se dice así misma, mientras se encuentra en el suelo de su cuarto lamentándose lo que no hizo. Ahora si ya no importaba nada, ella se casaría, ya todo era secundario lo hecho, hecho estaba, y eso ya no iba a cambiar, - perdóname Sasuke, perdóname.......-

El tiempo pasa y los preparativos continúan desde ese encuentro aquellos dos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, la gente emocionada, por que la gran boda se acerca, Neji y Hanabi, están decepcionados, creían que Sasuke podía ser la salvación de Hinata, han pasado muchos días desde Hinata se fue con Gaara, no había contacto, al joven Uchiha se le veía cada vez más seguido con la pelirrosa. Es como si la joven de aquella sonrisa sincera, se hubiera esfumado de su cabeza, pero no de su corazón, las cosas continúan su curso hasta que algo pasa.

_Y si no he visto a Sasuke en mucho tiempo, pienso mucho, en verdad no deseo casarme, pero no sé como zafarme, sentada en mi cuarto viendo la luna, el único recuerdo que tengo de él, lo sacó de mi cajón, lo miró, y eso me hace tan feliz, pero yo, yo no quiero casarme, de nuevo comienzo a llorar, hasta que siento que alguien pone su mano sobre mi hombro_

_- puedo ver aquella foto, que es la que te hace llorar- me dice, yo estoy pasmada, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? entró, no sé, que decir, sólo dejo que la tomé y la vea – Sasuke Uchiha y tú – me dice – es por eso qué lloras?- me cuestiona, porque sus preguntas son así de directas, yo no paró de llorar, hasta que él me levanta del suelo, me mira a la cara y me pregunta, no sin antes decirme – quiero me contestes con sinceridad, después de todo estamos sólo tú y yo, ¿realmente quieres casarte?- como esa pregunta puede salir de él acaso, él.... – no es la primera vez que te he visto llorar- ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que me has visto llorar?, sigo sin entender, pero aún estoy impactada, la verdad es que no quiero casarme, pero no se qué decir_

_- quiero la verdad, Hinata, si quieres a otra persona está bien, yo me haré cargo de todo – lo miró pero puedo sentir que me lo dice con la verdad, contengo mis lagrimas y entre susurros contesto – no.... Gaara, no deseo casarme... contigo, quiero regresar a mi aldea, y vivir con mi familia, con mi hermana, mi primo, y todas esas personas- le digo, pero él sólo me mira.... _

_-si no tenías deseos de casarte, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-_

_- acaso sólo tenía que decírtelo, ¿tú no te quieres casar conmigo?-_

_- yo... claro que deseaba casarme contigo, eres una muchacha muy hermosa, pero no mereces ser infeliz, por eso cuando te vi llorar por primera vez, sabía que tu no eras para mi decidí, esperar a que tú me dijeras algo-_

_-pero y ¿la guerra?, la alianza con Konoha, si no me caso contigo... eso no se hará-_

_-tú no te preocupes, que todo ya está arreglado, ahora lo que importa es que ya eres libre-_

_-¿libre?- libre eso quería decir que.... Sasuke, al fin gracias_

_- ahora duerme, pasado mañana regresaremos a la aldea, para decir que ya no habrá boda-eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse_

_El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana yo aun no podía creerlo, ya era libre pero qué pensaría mi padre, era la primera vez que no me importaba, yo sería feliz con Sasuke , así que tome la banda de la arena, la puse sobre mi cama dejando una nota que decía " Gracias" _

_Y sin más ni menos salí de allí para buscar mi felicidad, y encontrarme con él, pero.... el tiempo ya había pasado, y no sabía si podría verle a la cara, no sabía si podía ver sus ojos, y decirle lo mucho que lo amo y que no soy una cobarde, no sabía si podía decir eso. Seguí mi camino, ahora nadie me detendría, nadie, me sentía tan aliviada, e impaciente no sabía que así se sintiera cuando en verdad deseas estar con alguien, es la primera vez, que experimento esa clase de ansiedades, acaso ¿así se siente el amor? _

_Sigo mi camino, nada va a detenerme, al fin después de mucho tiempo puedo elegir mi camino..... _

Un ninja corre a través del bosque, al fin ha llegado a su destino, a su amado destino, al menos eso cree, al menos eso siente, va corriendo a su casa las ansias no las puede controlar se siente tan feliz, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, la gente la reconoce pero no parece importarle, ahora, si será feliz, ahora podrá buscarlo y decirle a la cara, que no es una cobarde, que solo estará, con él, sólo una duda aqueja su corazón, el podrá perdonarla, y aceptarla como tanto desea....


End file.
